Ying and Yang or somewhere in between
by Kemino Sury
Summary: completed! Gunned down, one girl has a second chance... Restarting is hard... But will everything settle down? Or will her past stop it from being a happy ending?
1. The War Starter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
"speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````` Prenunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee  
  
(THis will be updated as more people come into the story)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
Ying And Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly Dark with agnst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````` Chapter 1: The War Starter  
  
THe alarm clock.. That human invention to get one out of bed when you tell it to.. Often with blasting radio music one never likes, beeps, earth shaking buzzes, or it simply yells and curses at you.. And in this case.. It was playing off-key trumpet music right next to a slumbering ear..  
Yep.. Her alarm clock was her sister.. age 9, spoiled, toxic to one's health, cute around her elders, pretty blonde with blue hair, and worse yet.. Mother's pet...  
"CHENA!! MOMMY SAID TO GET UP!!" Kyumi screeched, letting out another ear shattering blast from the brass instrument..  
Puple eyes snapped open as Chena flung off her covers, grabbed the girl's 'ear weapon', grabbed Kyumi by the neck, tossed the 9-year-old 'sack' up the stairs and then flung the trumpet out the narrow basement window onto the lawn..  
Wailing met her ears as her sister slammed the door and went to her mother.. Chena just smiled at having done her good deed for the day and turned to the mirror to see the night's damage. Purple eyes with hints or red and blue swirling in her orbs, staight brown hair that came a few inches below her shoulder blades, a small and youthful face with some-what heart shaped lips, a tapering chin, and her eyes seemed to catch the morning sunlight and sparkled.. Then they narrowed at her strange choice of p.j.s...  
Baggy black sweat pants, a white tube-top, arm bands of a crimson color, a pair of socks and her hair in a braid hanging down her back. //That's right, I was training 'till late anyway.. Che..// "Gotta get ready for school I guess.." Her voice was low toned and hardly above a whisper in the small room..  
She looked at the dresser to her right, dark wood with atleast a billion knick-knacks on top.. But she ignored this and pulled out her clothes..  
Then she turned to her left and a door beside the stairway met her eyes, and she walked toward it. A small bathroom with a shower.. Everything was clean though not the most decorated.. It was just plain looking.. Not really showing that anyone really even used it.. Then again her room was like that as well.. Dull, dark, and proto-type..  
She tossed the clothes in the floor near the closed white wood door and cut on the shower.. Then she yawned and looked at the steam rising from the near bioling water.. Then she undressed and stepped in, enfoying the stinging and heated feeling rasing along her skin from the water..  
//Ugh.. Why Monday? Why Monday of all days to wake up in? Couldn't it be Friday again.. Heck I don't even remember Saturday or Sunday.. // "Che.. Figures." ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```  
She ran her hand along the towle rack again, then grabbed a not so fluffy red one, not really caring that much.. Then shutting off the water and stepping out in one clean motion she began to roughly dry of her steaming red skin.... "CHENA!! MOMMY SAID TO GET YOUR ### UP HERE NOW!!" Chena rolled her eyes at her sisiter's language.. //Now Mom would blow her stack if I said anything remotely close to that, but that little shit mouth can get away with anything..// "Bet her teachers never hear her.. I ought to get a tape recorder.. That'd screw her two-faced little act.."  
Chena whiped of the mirror and looked at herself.. Her skin was far from it's usual cream color, more like a creamy cherry color from the hot water.. And from the rubbing.. But then again.. "Pain's the best way to get my blood going in the morning, *YAWN* Anyway, at least I'm clean." Chena wrung out her hair, then began getting dressed, throwing a troubled look at her left upper arm.. Yep it was still there... A blood red line ran from the base of her neck, all the way down the back of her arm to her elbow.. It was lightly scabbed over and no doubt recent.. Though she'd forgotten all about until the pain from her skin dulled enough to note the burning that came from the wound..  
She narrowed her purple obrs and wrote it off as a 'I'll deal with it later' project. Then she began getting dressed. A white long sleeved shirt that cut off about 5in. above her waist, loose dark colored jeans that hung more off her right hip then her left, her arm bands from earlier, a black t-shirt that came 2in. below the white one with the words "This is not the side you get to talk to." This was in blue green flames that covered her upper chest, and on the back were the rest of the words, "This is." These were surrounded by red purple flames and all to-gether looked alot more evil.... Last came the few pieces of jewelry she wore.. Earings with a small, simple silver hoop and a second earing on her right ear with a fake ruby stud. Over her right armband she wore a silver charm bracelet with several black kanji signs, and other odd and end ones, and last came a necklace. It was a black cord that came to her mid schest. The main pendant was a red- like prism about an inch long, with 2 black beads and 2 red beads on each side.. Her shoes were simple white and black sneakers, after getting ready she began drying her hair, the whole time hearing death threats from her half- pint little sister.. Which brought another fact about Chena's appearence.. She and her sister were around 6-8in too short.. Chena was usualy atleast a head shorter then most guys at her highschool.. And hated the jokes she recieved regularly due to that fact...  
After braiding her hair into a loose one that hung down her back, she once again scoffed at her highlights... Coppery and as flashy as ever.. Screw the fact that thew were natural.. "CHENA GET UP HERE!!" The purple eyed teen rolled her eyes, //Of all the times to not have a hang-over she chooses today.. Oh joy...// ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
"Hey Christinia!" A blonde headed girl said shrilly as Chena stepped into her home room... Bright green eyes smiled and sparkled at the darker, and shorter girl.. Chena narrowed her eyes. "It's Chena. How many times do I gotta tell you?" She tossed her red and black colored back-pack/hand-bag into her seat and stood there, hands on her hips and glarring at the taller female. "Chena, I have a favor to ask... You don't mind do you?" Green eyes flashed with a pout and Chena resisted the urge to sock both green orbs and walk off.. "...." Purple eyes were silent and calm.. Still glarring.. "You see, I'm going 'out' with my borfriend tonight and he has a brother... Who doesn't have anything to do.. And his parents don't want Mike.. Er.. My boyfriend and I alone together..."  
Chena watched the pouting prep with a calm and bland look.. //Great, I'm talking with the newst installment to the 'let's-go-sleep-together' club... Sheesh.. And 'Kassan worries over me being a virgin? Give me a break. // "So could you keep him entertained? For me? Please Christinia? I heard he's really cute, and seeing as how you don't have anyone.."  
Chena couldn't decide what to do, go throw this girl into the nearest dumpster, go find Mike and tell him to stuff his brother, walk off and ignore the prep, or tell her 'sure' and leave her hanging with BOTH guys...  
  
"Look, I know you're not the type to really enjoy being with guys much, I mean you queer types usualy don't, but could you please do this one thing for me? I'd do anything!" Chena crossed her arms under her ample bosom and met the green-eyes full gaze. "Look you skimpy little witch," That shut off the pout and got the attention of everyone else in the classroom.. "1) I don't mind 'hanging out' with guys, 2) I'm not queer I'm just not a sex starved little puppy dog that'll do 'anything' for their borfriend. 3) I want you take your little favor, and-shove-it-where-the-sun-don't-shine! 'Cause I've had about enough of you and the rest of the prep squad that ask for such trashy things! So kindly leave me alone and take your 'favors to the nearest bar." Chena finished her 'lecture' with a classic smug wink and a flip of the hair and sat down, bag hitting the floor and Chena crossed her arms on her desk and gave the green-eyed girl the best icy smirk she could muster with out bursting a rage and slugging the prep head over heels....  
"You... LITTLE WITCH!!" A small and untrained fist was aimed for Chena's head... But instead of a gasp of a thud.. Out came a small blink and a nervouse look from the prep as Chena caught her wrist and clamped down on the pressure point.. Her eyes cold and angry..  
Green-eyes seemed to crackle with a school girl rage.. But as soon as the blonde raised her other arm.. A solid blow to diaphram landed her on her back side, with Chena standing over her. "I suggest you learn to 'play' with right people.. Or else you might get hurt." Chena growled releasing the motionless wrist.. Then she calmly sat down. Several people cleared a path for the blonde.. And none even dared speak about or with Chena.. Especialy the green-eyed girl's 'squad'.  
  
/ Once upon a year gone by She saw herself dive in. Every time she closed her eyes, She saw what could have been./`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````` Okay, that was mostly the intro so don't go saying there's no one from yyh. They will come soon I promise. But I'm a type who likes her insert characters to have a good back ground a based personality.. So hang tight 'cause they should come in either the 2nd or the very begining of the 3rd but read on! 


	2. Figures

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Prenunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee (THis will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying And Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view on life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl is trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly Dark with agnst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter 2: Figures  
  
/Once upona year gone by She saw herslef give in. Every time she closed her eyes She saw what could have been. /  
  
Chena slammed the locker door shut and hoisted her skateboard under her arm and back pack over her left shoulder.. She began to make her way down the hall when something caught her eye.. It was a small stand.. A large piece of poster board was hung above it.. Several signitures and notes were posted and wrighten on it.. THe stand was covered in flowers, cards, and candles.. But the single thing that caught her eye was a photo of a boy.. And a newspaper clipping.. //Roy.. What happened to him? // Then she glanced at the clipping and sighed heavily.. The words were soo familiar these days.. Suicide.. Knife.. Sunday night... Found Monday... Couldn't cope.... Lost Mother... She narrowed her eyes and glanced at the notes.. We're sorry.. Used to be frineds... Quiet and good... Nice smile...  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.. Then she wrote somwthing, signed her name on the poster, and tacked the paper on the board beside his picture.. Not signing her name to it.. Then she turned and walked off... No one saw her wright the words.. And no one saw her give the phote a parting wave.. Chena just walked out the main door.. Not looking back..  
  
/Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds when covers tucked in tight. Funny when the bottom drops How she forgets to fight.. To fight..  
  
And it's one more day in paradise One more day in paradise. /  
  
Chena gripped skateboard and tossed it to the ground.. And kicked off.. Swerving to miss a few couples and a glarring green-eyed girl.. But other then that nothing really caught her notice... The clouds over-head were thickening and she could scent the moisture from the on coming storm.. But one other thing troubled the purple-eyed teen.... Something was urging her on.. telling her to go faster.. Run...  
  
/As darkness quickly steals the light that shined within her eyes. She slowly swallows all her fears And soothes her mind with lies. /  
  
//What? Good time to go crazy.. Right phsyco Chena! Uh huh.. I can here Kyumi now..// She chuckled half-heartedly but couldn't shake the feeling so she kicked harder against the ground and sped down the crack sidewalk... The side of the street she was on was mostly houses and a few stores, the other a strip mall, park, and other things.. One busy one not.. But she only kicked harder.. Still puzzled.. Then another jolt of lightning flashed overhead followed by thunder and the first raindrops.. It had started..  
  
/Well all she wants ans all she needs are reasons to survive A day in which the sun will take Her artificial light.. Her light. /  
  
Chena raised her foot to push off again.. But it never connected.. First came a sharp and piercing pain.. Then she fell... Her eyes widened in shock as she landed on the pavement.. Rain landed on her face and chest.. Then two bangs sounded...  
A few seconds later everything began to register... Her left shoulder, chest, and middle were on fire with pain.. And crimson liquid came from the two wounds.. Gun shots.. Screeching wheels.. Someone screamed.. //What... What... // Chena suddenly felt a cough hack at her insides as she spat up blood.. Then more came.. Rain fell and mixed with the crimson liquid as she continued to cough and struggle to breath... But everything was fading.. Everything was....  
  
/And it's one more day in paradise one more day in paradise It's one more day in paradise One last chance to feel alright.. Alright.. /  
  
"Call an ambulance!" "It's no use.. She'll never make it.." "Sweety.. Hang in there.. You'll be okay.." Chena continued her labored efforts to speak and breath.. But blood kept pouring from her chest, mouth, and mixing with the rain.. Everything was dim and her head felt so heavy... Sleep.. A darkness that tugged at her senses urging her to shut down and forget it all... //This is it.... That's it.. I'm dead?... I didn't even get to sock that prep in the head... Figures.....// "Fi....Fi...." "Ssh.. Easy you don't need to try to talk... Be still.." "Fig.. Figure...ss..." Chena finally fell back.. Her heart beat sounding weaker in her head...  
  
/Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out. Don't pretend to holf it in just oush it out. Don't you try to hold it in just let it out.. And Don't you try to hold it in you hold it in.. /  
  
Then everything stopped.. The voices.. The pain.. The rain.. Her heart.. Everything seemed to suddenly fade altogether.... And Chena knew.. It was over.. All of it.. The pain, the sadness, the fights, nothing... No one could help her now.. Her purple orbs fell closed and she gave one last sigh.. And the woman holding her burst into tears.. Chena was dead..  
  
/One more day in paradise... One more day in paradise... It's one more day in paradise... One last chance to feel alright..  
  
Once upon a year gone by She saw herslef give in... Everytime she closed her eyes She saw what could have been../  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Rain... Red eyes seemed to glare at the darkened sky.. Rain poured down and neeedless to say everything was soaked.. Including himself.. He cursed again and stood o the branch, ready and willing to leave... Then it came.. First the rain began falling harder.. A bright flash met his eyes and he narrowed his crimson orbs, trying to see what was happening.. Then it stopped just as quickly.. And Hiei could make out a dark form lying on the pavement in what looked like the center of the road.. And his first thought was to just leave.. Buthe followed his second impulse and jumped toward it..  
What met his eyes was far from what-ever he'd exspected. //A ningen? // She was dressed darkly, a black t-shirt, dark jeans, a necklace, and brown hair.. But he noted the crimson liquid seeping onto the ground.. Her mouth opened and blood trickled from it.. But she was covered in blood.. But everything was fine.. No wounds..  
Then she opened her eyes.. Bright purple orbs met his eyes and she tried to speak.. But only suceeded in coughing and producing more blood.. Her eyes were dull and if she hadn't been coughing and trying to move he'd have written her off as dead..  
"Who are you?" Hiei was curt, to say the least.. And it showed plainly on his face.. More blood... She struggled to answer... Name.. Name... She fainted.... ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```  
  
Alright, not it's going to get interresting. I know the mark of a good writer is the ability to 'grip' any reader with a few paragraphs.. My limit is a few chapters, you don't have to tell me I'm not that good. Trust me i get told that daily so review, don't shred me.. Or stab me.. Or any OTHER creative ways of death, thank you! 


	3. You Get All Types

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Prenunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee (This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying And Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly Dark with agnst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter 3:You Get All Types  
  
Heavy... A heavy darkness was slowly loosing her senses from its grip.. She began to feel a lightness.. Like she was floating but still laying on something solid.. Her head pounded with her heart-beat as it lulled through her.. She was warm.. Not too warm but enough where she could feel it.. But where? Voices.. Far off but several of them..  
  
"Her breathing rate has changed, she's waking up."  
  
"Good, she's been asleep for too long."  
"Pulse is picking up." Who? Who were they talking about? Wasn't she awake? No.. Her eyes.. Purple orbs met the bright light from the window.. And to three faces.. One gray haired guy, one brown headed one, and the other a black haired nurse.. Each fastened their eyes to her face and looked at her hopefully.. "Sweety? Can you hear me?" //Sweety... Who the heck is she talking to?// She struggled to speak, but a thick iron-copper taste greated her efforts.. It was unmistakable.. Blood.. But from when? Where? How?  
"Ms. Satushi, can you get some water from the office? That should help her." The gray haired man asked, smiling gently and looking over a few monitors beside the purple-eyed girl's bed.. All read somewhere near normal.. //Her heart rate is above normal but that's probably from stress.. //  
The nurse walked back in and put a paper cup to the girl's lips.. And was rewarded by a small sipping motion as she drank.. Though with some difficulty... "Now, how about your name?" The brown headed man asked. The guys were doctors.. Both in coats and black pants.. And she could read their little 'tags'.  
But her voice never came.. She just stared at them.. //Who am I? I don't remember anything.. There isn't anything.... Am I nameless? No.. I had one... //  
Ms. Satushi looked concerned, "What's wrong? Does your throat hurt anywhere? Can you speak?" Again nothing happened... Silence.. Nothing but the silent beat of the machines.. Purple eyes stared back with a glassy and placid look about them.. As if they to had no idea what to do.. The brown haired man glanced at his watch then muttered something about a meeting and scooted out.. The nurse walked closer to the girl's head and began checking her throat, her chest, her head, and the monitors..  
"Perhaps she can understand us.. Do you know your name? Can you nod or anything?" The doctor's voice sounded worried.. Everything had been right when they checked for any head injuries...  
Only a small nodd.. Then she blinked, watching the nurse and the doctor, or atleast trying to.. But both were on different sides..  
"Sweet-heart, listen, I want you to move your hand for me.. If you can feel everything open and close it twice, can you do that?" The nurse watched the girl's small hand as it moved... Twice.. Then something happened niether of them exspected but the teen did..  
She coughed.. At first it was little then it came again and racked her chest and threatened to get worse as a few flecks of blood landed on the white sheats.. Then as the nurse tried to inject something into the girl's arm.. She paniced.. Fists flew, the iv shot out along with a small amount of blood, and she bolted upward, and off the bed..  
"Oh my...! Sweet heart calm down, we'll get your paraents." Parents... Who were they? Was she an orphan? No.....  
Then everything began to happen in rapid succesion.. A sharp jab from a needle came from her left arm and the nurse let out a small gasp.... The cut that ran from the girl's neck to her elbow was wide-open and bleeding.. Blood dripped to the tiled floor from that and from the cut like wound from the i.v.... But the girl only stood there, not looking at herself.. Only out into the hall... Across the way stood a woman, her arms locked around a small boy.. 6 or so.. Black eyes wide and scared..  
For one split second it seemed that the boy wanted to speak to the girl.. But his mother instantly pulled him away..... "Stay back!" And that one thing seemed to flash in the girl's eyes with a strength far from normal.... She nodded. "Not like I'd hurt the kid..." The nurse gasped and the needle fell to the floor with a clatter. "You..."  
The teen looked at her with a harsh glare full of anger and resentment and she fell to the floor.... Eyes still wide, plae, and placid.. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
Eyes flew open and she tried to bolt upward... But a sudden force across her chest stopped her efforts.. Puple eyes flashed as she allowed the information to be 'recieved and apllied.' A leather strap was over her upper body, her wrists were strapped to the bed and her ankles were as well.. And this didn't sit well with the brown- haired girl. "They keep this up and I'll be in a mental jail-cell." She had no idea where the words came from but she liked how it sounded with her voice.. Next she looked long and hard at the straps and began twisting her wrists to and fro.. Until one broke.. Not really phased by this she began to work on the next, then the one over her cheast, and to her ankles... Until she had sore joints but free.. She jerked the new i.v. out and climbed off the bed.. And her eyes fell on what she guessed were her clothes...  
She walked over to them and held them to her face.. A somewhat spicy smell came to her.. Like apples... No Rasberries.. She pondered over this a moment but began tugging off the hospital gown and she pulled on the jeans, the white shirt, the black one.. And read the words and something inside her seemed to find them familiar.. Next came socks and shoes, then the arm bands, the bracelet, the earings, and last the necklace..... Then she looked at a mirror...  
Her hair was somewhat out of place but she liked the highlights.. Coppery colored in the sunlight and her eyes were a purple with hints of red and blue.. And everything within her.. Just fit..  
"Wha.... Doctor! She's up! Quickly!!" The nurse yelled, trying to grab the teen's arm.. But she wouldn't have it.. One quick sweeping movement and the nurse was on her rear with a stunned look about her as she clutched at her middle.. The wind knocked out of her by a blow from the younger girl..  
Purple eyes didn't even look at the nurse.. She just ran.... ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
It was one of the scenes in life where you usualy WANT to look back and laugh.. But right now it was far from funny for the teen.. A small 6- year-old boy stood in hall.. His eyes wide but determined.. "They're chasing you.. You're a bad girl.." A nervouse glance looked back behind her... Clear.. "Yeah.."  
"Mommy said to stay away from you.. 'Cause you were very sick.." //Come on sky.. You've gotta be falling right now 'cause this is NOT funny..//  
  
/Well you think that you can take me on, You must be crazy. There ain't a single thing you've done that's gonna phase me. /  
  
"There she is! Be careful she's not stable." Now there are many things you CAN say to someone who doesn't remember anything about their pasts or who they are.. But NEVER, NEVER EVER do you call them unstable or unbalanced or anything of the sort.. 'Cause 9 times outta 10 you aren't gonna like the reward for doing that... And this doctor, nurse, or security guard was about to learn that with the worst teacher ever, a smart mouthed, ticked, 'unstable' teenager that just happened to be the 'army of one'..literally....  
  
/Oh but if you want to have a go.. I just wanna let you know.. /  
  
"Exuse me, you jerks had me tied to a table! If I'm that 'unstable'..... Che.. You shouldn't be talking about me when I CAN HEAR YOU!" In a blink she was at the 5 guys with fists ready and tight...  
Upper-cut, "OR," Kick jump, "ARE," hip throw, "YOU," SLAM CRACK BAM!! "JUST STUPID!!!!!!!"  
Three fully grown men were now on the ground in complete shock with the teen still in a fist flying frenzy with the other two.. And winning..  
The 6 year old boy was on the 'sidelines' laughing his head off at the 15-teen-year-old who was beating the crap out of the 'big bad bullies'.... And it did look amusing.. If not more so.  
The second to last man stood there. "That's it! I'm gonna teach this 'kid'! This is riduculus! She's supposed to be a brain dead patient and she's knocking us around like flies!" The last tried vainly to point out that it was against the law to beat up the 'kid'.. But the other was about as stubborn as it got.. And the girl didn't object, just stood there, arms crossed, eyes flashing a red color.  
  
/Get off of my back and into my game. Get outta my way and out of my brain. Get outta my face or give it your best shot!/  
  
The 'fight' lasted for 3 seconds... And ended with a knocked out 25 yr. old, a cackling kid, and a ticked teen ready for more..  
  
/I think it's time you better face the fact Get off my back! / ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
"And on other news, Today there was a disturbance at the city's largest hospital. It was supposedly a 'riot' or fight between a new patient and nearly 30 of the hospital staff.. No one was seriously injured but the patient, a young girl *Chuckle* Was said to have become out of control and as her name has not been found we're asking citizens to keep an eye out for the *more laughter* The um.. unstable patient though resources indicate that she is to be considered only moderatly dangerous. Here is her picture and please call the city police or medical hotline if you see her. "  
A picture flashed of a girl that showed her face plainly.. Before the tv was shut off..  
Yusuke just stared at the darkened screen blankly. //Okay, that wasn't normal.. Pretty girl beats the hell out of 30 guys then escapes... //  
Atsuko just shrugged and muttered something about 'you get all types' and rolled over and went back to sleep in her room across the hall.... ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Alright, that should have brightened up a few things. If not.. Well 'Chena's' adventures are taking a turn to an unexspected run in with a certain Jaganshi next time! 


	4. Anonimo Chica

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Prenunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= an/on/i/mo Checa=chee/kah  
  
(This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying And Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly Dark with agnst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter 4: Anonimo Chica  
  
(This part gets a little.. Odd so please read with a non critical eye.. It's 3 a.m., I have NO coffee, I have school in the morning and for once in my life I'm in the mood for EVEN MORE humor in the fic so.. Hang tight and hope we all survive...)  
  
It was one of those times where you wonder what happened and why you are here... And for the purple-eyed girl it was like that now.. How had she got to the hospital? Was she sick? She felt fine.. Was she 'unstable'... No she seemed okay... Then why? //Maybe I'm wrong.. I could be dreaming.. And I'll wake up and remember everything I need to.. Sounds simple..// "Okay maybe that's too simple hmmm... Gotta be something in one of these pockets.." She muttered, and indeed there was, but 'not much'..  
A little money, peper, a pen, a ring of keys, a small address book, a hair tie, a white strip of cloth, and an odd phote of someone.. She replaced everything but the picture and held it in the dim light from the street lamp she was leaning against..  
It was of.. A person.. Not anyone she recognized but then again that was normal by now.. SHE had brown hair, deep blue eyes, and she was wearing a blue-jean vest of sorts with nothing really under it.. But her right arm was wrapped around.... A smaller version of the teen... //So this pictures of me.. And someone else.... Wonder who? She doesn't look anything like me.. Not even the same eyes.. Mine are more slanted.. //  
She shrugged, then wrote it off as a 'I'll deal with it later project' and shoved it into one of the many pockets again.. Then she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.. And she didn't like it..  
"What've we got 'ere? Looks like a little lost school girl." The owner's voice was thick and slurred from drinking, and deffiniatly male.. But purple eyes narrowed and she repremanded herself. //10 secounds.. If he's not gone in 10 I can tear him limb from limb from calling me a 'little' girl.. 10.... 9....//  
  
8 seconds- He hadn't moved..  
  
7 seconds- Two more appeared, surrounding her..  
  
6-seconds- She grit her teeth as a few more drunken jokes came about her hieght...  
  
5 seconds- They began to get a little too close... And chose ANOTHER topic for ridicule.. The fact that she had a rather 'nice-looking' *cough* 'form' *cough*.  
  
4 seconds- //Stop, they can still walk off.. They got brains now...//  
  
3 seconds- //Come on creeps use 'em already.. Just walk off like a bunch of GOOD drunken idiots..//  
  
2 seconds- "Look fellas, she's tembillin'.. Pore little bitch is scared stiff!"  
  
1 second- She'd had it..  
  
WHAM!!! In their eyes the 'little girl' was replaced by several well landed punches and a few kicks below the belts strictly out of the fact she was sick of all the 'eye balling' she was getting from them.. And for rather personal stress venting reasons.  
Then 3 seconds later.. They were all down and every one of them with thier faces bruised in the same pattern.. Along with probably a little sore around the leg area...  
Only then did she sigh with a smug look on her face. "Sorry boys, been buildin' that up for a good hour. Hope you don't mind." She said but her smirk faded as one, the leader rolled over and looked at her.. His eyes squinting from the new swells appearing on his face. "Who... Are.. You...?"  
The teen only stared back, calm and completely silent as the guy slid into darkness.. But she answered loud enough for him to hear, "Anonimo..." She said as a small pleased smile formed over her rose-red lips. "Anonimo Chica.. That's my name.." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
After a few more brawls with the local drunks Anonimo felt a bit more relieved as she had atleast a name.. Not much of one but she could get by with saying it was a nick-name because of some stupid girlish reason.. Though everytime she repeated it, something else seemed to be at the tip of her toung... Like she knew what she was supposed to say... But Heaven only knew..... //Heaven... // "THAT PAPER! Where is it?"  
Anonimo began pulling out things from the pockets and finally she found a wadded sheet of paper with black marks on it.. Someone had written on another sheet and this one had been bled on by the pen.. It was short, a poem from the looks of it.. But her eyes scanned for the right place.. And she read it out loud...  
  
"I don't understand what happened here, But everyone has to know, That sometimes what we do is foolish in many ways, And not worth to reep what we sew. (pronounced s/oh)  
  
Why do we talk like this, and yell like that, Why do we cry like this and fall like that, 'Cause I know there's gotta be somethin' better out there. But we've gotta stay here to show others that we care.  
  
Your point was never crossed or spoken of, No one understands what your death meant, So why'd you waist life, Only because others held you in contempt..  
  
But you never accomplished what you set out to do, So Why do we yell like that, and talk like this? When we're all just tryin' to find our own way.. But I'm gonna let the world prove, That I've still got somethin' to do."  
  
And that was it.. Why had someone written it? And what about? Anonimo glanced at the bottom, it was signed Darkness From Heaven.. That's where she'd remember that from.. But who? "This is pointless, I'm lost, I can't remember anything.. And I'm as good as dead.." She let her purple orbs stray toward the stars.. "Who ever's up there really doesn't wanna help me.. Figures.." She slid down in place, back leaning against a tree... Where-ever she was it sure didn't look very promising.. She was alone... "Yeah, figures.." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
Ug... Not as long as last time but worth a little wait?  
Thank you for all the reviews i've recieved, if I can get enough internet time I'll start thanking each person individualy.. Maybe.. Depends on if i get ungrounded and can stop sneaking these chapters online.. Oh well, until next time.. 


	5. Gothic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Prenunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(THis will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying And Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly Dark with agnst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter 5: Gothic?  
  
First thing she thought was 'I'm in a nightmare..' But after a few seconds she had everything back in her head straight... She'd fallen asleep leaning against a tree in a lower branch.. Not normal but it worked, had woken up on her back on the ground with some punk looking at her from several feet above her.. Higher then where'd she'd fallen from... She sat up and shook herself free of the grass and dirt then stood somewhat unsteadily.. //Ouch... And ouch... And ouch.. // "You'd think you would have more balance." Anonimo dug in her reserves for the best fixed glare and gave it to him, not bothering to ask who the heck he was.. Then a look of confusion crossed her face, "What the heck are you, gothic?"  
Her comment was well placed considering he had on black pants, black boots, a black cloak, black hair with a white starburst on his forehead, a white head band, and a glare that literally left hers in the dust.. (oh yeah, we ALL know who this HAS to be..)  
//Okay so this guy gets ticked off regularly.. Wanderful..//  
Then she stopped for a moment to note his eyes.. Red.... //Uh huh.. Colored contacts, diffiniatly contacts.. Wild color though.. Hmph. //  
He either didn't get the question or chose to ignore it, because he only stood and what looked like getting ready to leave.. "Do I know you from anywhere?... I know it sounds a bit crazy but you look familiar.." Anonimo muttered, her eyes rolling and a somewhat nervous smile played on her lips. "Forget it, I've got a memory problem so it's impossible for me to know you, though with eyes like that you'd think I'd remember, cool contacts though." Anonimo said as she sat down and leaned against the tree, her eyes fixed on the people playing in the park.. And a look of pure sadness swept across her face.. And no amount of acting could hide it..  
Hiei for once stood still in literally complete confusion... She'd seemed familiar.. But... With a blink he remembered, the girl in the street.. He'd taken her to Yusuke because he'd had no idea who she was or even what to do with her.. As much as he'd hate to admit it he was good at alot of things but knowing what to do with a girl who appears out of thin air was not one of them..  
"Though after those creeps in the hospital I'm willing to beleive just about anything.. Unstable my ass.. I'm about as unstable as a rock.. *Laugh* And probably as stubborn as one." Anonimo said smiling through a few drops of her salty tears.. Though if someone had looked her in the face she'd have appeared as a girl who'd laughed herslef into a cry....  
"What's your name?" Anonimo asked, noting he was still there, and now sitting on the branch looking at her with the most confused/ticked/angry look ever.. "Mine's Anonimo.. Or Chica which-ever is easier to remember." She muttered half-heartedly. Hiei narrowed his eyes, "Nameless Girl?" She nodded. "Yep. Like I said I don't remember much.. So I thought it'd suit me.. Even though this is Japan and the words are Spanish.... Still works."  
For some reason he got the idea she was telling the truth and that she REALLY didn't remember anything about herself... Which was odd, her head didn't appear to be injured and he had seen her only 3 days before.. //Not that it matters. It's her own problem if she can't remember anything..// He thought with his usual poker face.  
Anonimo blinked suddenly as three VERY familiar figures walked into view.. Three guys, scruffy looking and all three faces covered in the similiar patterens of bruises.. Not to mention the fact they weren't walking straight up.. More like bent and sore...  
"Well, looks like we found the little Anonimo from last night." The leader chuckled.. And he brought out a knife, another a crobar, and the last a club of sorts..  
Hiei rolled his eyes, then they landed Anonimo, who was looking as untroubled as ever and even appeared amused. "You boys woke up after all, Sorry if I went to hard on you before but you see," She stood up into a defenseive stance, Hiei recognized it as a karate type instantly. "I was just so angry and stress makes me such a jerk. Maybe I should make it up to you."  
The three seemed to reconsider their advancements but in the end ran at her.. But they never even got half-way... Anonimo literally appeared right infront of the leader and a good kick later he was going head over heels off to the back. She slid easily away from the swinging bar and turned gracefully on the other in a split second and a punch landed squarely on his jaw.. A few teeth flying as he fell hard.. The other turned and swung the bar down.. And Anonimo had zip time to dodge.. So she raised her right and left hand and caught the descending meatle.. And promptly swung it away as her right hand found a pressure point on his neck.. And he blacked out... but not before recieving another good punch in the gut..  
Anonimo smiled and put her hands on her hips as she laughed. "Much better don't you think? These idiots got a two for one deal. Ticked me off once and got walloped twice." She spoke with a cocky air about her, though Hiei was only reminded of Yusuke and he couldn't held but smirk at the resembleance in attitude.  
"So, you never told me your name. What is it?" Anonimo asked walking up to the tree and looking at him with her bright purple eyes.  
Red orbs met hers as he studied her for a moment then closed his eyes. "Hiei." She repeated it, testing it and looking at him.. "It fits.." She said softly.. Then sighed and sat down, her head slumping forward and her knees propped her head and crossed arms up.. Hiei wondered what wrong, then he got a good look at her face and noticed that she was alseep, "Baka human.." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
Anonimo yawned and opened her eyes, the whole time wondering where she was.. Then it came.. "HELLO!" Purple eyes jumped to the size of plates and she bolted upward.. Everything in her ready for anything but another 'hello'... "Oh sorry, I though you were awake.." The voice said somewhat more softly.. Anonimo only glared at her wide-eyed.. Brown hair, tight shirt, jogging shorts.. //Oh gods... I though I was going to have a heart attack... Sheesh.. // "No it's okay.. I stopped to rest.. And I must've dozed off.... Totally my bad.." She mumbled standing up and trying to look liked she'd been 'dozing' for no more then a few minutes.. "Okay then, sorry to wake you." The older woman left... And Anonimo only threw curses after her under her breath... //Blast it! And I thought I'd get the chance for a few winks.. Oh well...// She rolled her eyes and got up, stretching wth of few sighs and a good yawn.. "Wow! It's you!" Anonimo shot up, if possible even straighter then before.. Her eyes were wide and and she gasped.. Wether in shock or fear or both wasn't very plain.. "Calm down, Mommy isn't here." //Mommy? Uh... Okay...// She blinked, slackened in height and looked to her right.. And there stood the little boy from the hospital.. Holding a ball and a smile playing on his freckled face... "It IS you! Hi I'm glad that didn't catch you!" "Uh... Catch me?" He nodded. "Mommy heard it on the news. You're being looked for by the police *Bounce of the ball* The hospital *bounce* and people... Mommy called them cenerned.. Cities..."  
Anonimo chuckled, then laughed harder.. But only for a few mometns then managed to gasp, "Concerned citizens.." "Oh... That works to..." After a few moments Anonimo sighed and sat down again, signaling for the kid to do the same. "So you live around here?" "Uh huh.. Mommy and me walked. But we saw these guys walking past.. They looked like they got beat up by a REALLY strong person.." The boy stopped then smiled. "Did you beat them up?"  
She smiled and laughed half heartedly. "Yeah, they were bothering me.." He laughed again... One that reminded her strangely of someone.. A giggle that always seemed to be in the back of her mind... "What;s your name?"  
Anonimo blinked, then ground her teeth but repeated, "Anonimo.." He blinked.. "Anone.... Imo?" It was her turn to laugh from the 6-year-old's horrible try at the word.. But that was all it was.. A word in a language she couldn't hardly speak.. But it was HER word in a way.. One she'd hold onto 'till her real name came along.. "A-non-imo.. Chee-kah." She said dragging out all of the syllables for the child.. He succeeded after a few gravely tries though he liked Chica better and showed it by calling her that... ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````  
  
The boy, or Kito as she called him seemed to be the type to make fast friends every day.. But Anonimo or Chica wondered if she always had a friend.. Someone younger then her who'd listen and give a innocent and sometimes laughable opinion.. But something in her seemed to take him as more of a younger sibling then a bother or a source of reason to stay away from the dark streets she'd had a good look at last night.. "Chica.. Where's your family? Are they looking for you too?" Kito asked, blinking from the swingset over at the older girl.. Anonimo cocked her head to the side and bit her lower lip in thought... "I bet they... I think they are... Maybe they'll find me.." She said shrugging her shoulders, then she noticed an all too familiar woman walking toward them.. Brown hair and burning, acid green eyes.. Oh yeah.. It was Momma... "Uh Kito.. I think it's time for you to go.. Uh take care.." If there was one thing in Anonimo's mind.. It was that a mad mother was not the person she wanted to mess with.. Not not ever.. Hell hath no furry like a mother.. Kito took one look and nodded, releasing her hand then running to his mom, a distacting word ready... Too bad he never had the chance..  
"I SAID TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!! SHE'S DANGEROUS!!" Anonimo stood there, shocked, ashamed, stunned, and just plain mad all in one.. But she knew it was wrong to go knock the woman senseless.. Though her son, Kito seemed to be trying it.. "Momma she's okay! She's my friend! Leave her alone!" "No she's not! She's just a little mentle witch who should be locked up!" Then something seemed to make itself known to the woman and she narrowed her eyes as Anonimo.. "What's your name? Who're parents?" "Chica go! Momma leave her alone!" Anonimo stood rooted to the spot.. "You're the same.. As her..." "What?! Speek up who are they?!" Anonimo saw something flash before her eyes.. Angry eyes.. A blow to her head.. Shouts... A younger child.. Angry eyes... "You're the same as her.." This time her voice was nearly panicked in sound.. Everything suddenly seemed to break over her in wave of heat and nausea.. Her first memory.. A lady yelling at her.. Blows.. A younger voice... More yelling.. Slowly Anonimo seemed to feel her head begin to whirl and she regained the use of her limbs.. And ran.. And no yelling or calling of a fake name could stop her.. The ontl thing she saw were angry eyes and a dull pain in her heart.. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ug... LONG LONG LONG..... Maybe not by some standards but.. Good god almighty... On a lighter note.... SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE-BYE-TEACHERS HOMEWORK STUPID BOYS STUPID PREPS AND HELLO WONDERFUL FREEEEDDDDOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!! YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I'm happy, cut me a LITTLE slack, i'm literally about to start bouncing off walls here...) JA NE!! 


	6. Old Timers' Glass Jar

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Prenunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(THis will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying And Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly Dark with agnst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter 6: Old Timers' Glass Jar  
  
"Stop it!!" Bam.. Glass breaking followed by crying.. "Mom! STOP IT!! LEAVS ME ALONE?! Stop it!!" A door slammed from somewhere far off... Then more crying.. "UNLOCK IT!! MOMMA?! DAD?! UNLOCK THE DOOR!!" Then sobs followed by an earsplitting shriek..  
Chica bolted up.. Sweat falling from her brow.. But a quick look around her surroundings eased her somewhat.. The same quiet bench... Though how long she'd been asleep was far from her thoughts at that moment.. What had happened? Who had been screaming..  
A dull thudding told her heart rate was sky rocketing again.. When ever the slightest problem or anything less or more then normal sent her ears pounding with the drum-like voice... Not very far away, perched probably the last person in Chica's or Anonimo's mind right now.. Ruby eyes watched her panicy movements as she stood and bit her lip.. Rubbing at her forhead and breathing hard.. Classic signs of a nightmare.. Though he rolled his eyes at the thought. Surely she had enough brains in her to ignore a simple dream..  
Of course Anonimo was proving that she indeed was unable to ignore the flashes and screams that ran in her head.. //Calm down! Come on already stop it.. Nothing's there! Just.. Chill. // She sighed and blinked a few times and nodded.. Seeming to agree with her mind that the dream was best not thought of right now.. But instead she looked around the moonlight colored area.. Eyes alert and watchful... Hiei narrowed his own eyes, watching her.. Something wasn't right. It had been only a slightly puzzling fact before that she'd appeared as she had.. But it was plain now that she wasn't normal.. As if, Hiei thought, the odd loss of memory and unhuman behavior shouldn't have told him that before.  
Anonimo suddenly stood stock still.. Eyes starring unblinkingly foreward.. She didn't even breath.. Just watched... A small flash greeted her eyes.. Then again.. A small 'white' flash from several yards away.. She stood still.. confused but ready... something was strange.. Very strange... //Okay.. Flashes in the middle of the night.. In the park.. From a bush... Uh-huh.. Normal enough.. Or not..// She added the last thought with a swallow as she began moving foreward... She was constantly swerving.. Taking advantage of any thing that was inbetween her and the light..  
A tree there, a lamp post, and last a branch on the ground.. What-ever was there could have easily seen her with out these slight broken places in her outline.. But what-ever stealth she had used-it worked..  
10ft... Another flash came but this was followed by a hiss of sorts.. low-pitched and threatning.. but not to her.. "Thissss isss not asss we planed..." "I understand but you must remember that We're trying. It isn't easy making small movements when we have four 'detectives' to worry over.." This voice was female.. Dark, ticked, and somehow like a mist in Anonimo's ears.. Another flash came and purple ords caught the light and held it.. glowing in a rather NOT normal way.. But where she crouched they failed to notice her.. Since a large bush was still between them.  
"Yess, but you promisssed." "I know th... Quiet." Anonimo widened her eyes and seemed to struggle not to run.. Crap why did she have to be here... And what had the lady/girl/witch heard exactly? Not her.. "What iss it?" "I think we have a small ningen problem."  
Anonimo paled but bit her lip and tried to soften her breath and heart- beat.. Though the fact that they were refering to human as a problem did throw her off a bit.. Okay scratch that it threw her off a lot...  
"I thought you didn't senssse anone?!" The snake voice was angry, but still whispering in the same clenched tooth voice.. Almost like he was trying to hide himself.. But what was her scared of? //Crud. If anyone's listening HELP. This isn't gonna be pretty.. And what the heck are they? Anonimo, of all the people to 'bump' into in the midle of the night you pick two 'people' conversing in a bush, who keep talking about 'detectives', and to boot don't sound too human.. GREAT!//  
"We'll have to deal with it, can't have anyone knowing about us being here." The voice ended with a sigh, almost like the lady/girl/witch was about to get her hands dirty and wanted to avoid it.. But wouldn't be able to.. Bushes moved right before Anonimo and she cursed the bright moonlight but stayed still, not even breathing as the last speaker was revealed.. She was taller than herself, with bright black colored eyes that flashed as she caught the moonlight.. She was well built, though not as attractive, Anonimo thought with a proud smirk, however there was no doubt this girl might be stronger.. As for 'clothes' she was wearing a short red happi coat, and by short meant REAL short. Though she had a skirt or something on underit, but Anonimo decided right then and there she'd focus more on the short blade in the girl/lady/witch's hand rather then her skimpy clothing..  
"What do you ssseee?" Black eyes surveyed the scene carefully and Anonimo was waiting for her to raise the blade and say she'd founf her.. But the dark eyes went over her once, twice, thrice, and she still hadn't noticed her.. Which was a bit understandable considering the dark clothes but white sleeves, skin, any of those lighter colors were sure to have given the hiding girl away.. But remarkably it didn't.. "Nothing... I must have scented something from earlier.." The girl said doubtfully.. Alsmot like she didn't beleive her own words.. But Anonimo was in shock.. Didn't see anything? Nothing? //I think.. I'm not going to ask..//  
But needless to say when the girl retreated into the bushes again Anonimo relized that she was safe.. for now anyways.. But her curiosity was strong enough to make her stay still and listen intently as the pair discussed several things Anonimo had absolutely no idea what they were.. But one thing was certain.. These 'detectives' or what-ever had them frightened.. She heard there were four, though no names.. But the way they hissed about them told Anonimo they weren't to fond of them..  
"We had better leave, the sun will rise soon. Too many people around." Anonimo nodded, //Time to leave.. Okay.. Now what... // Thankfully they left different ways and went opposite of Anonimo so she didn't ahve to worry about the increasing light ruining her place.. and after they had been gone for several minutes she stood shakily.. "That.. Was odd.. But I wonder who the four are they were talking about? Doesn't make much sense.." Her purple eyes were bright with thoughts and she turned on heel and thought.. //I wonder if those two are looking for them.. No surely not.. Why would anyone look for people that scared you? Maybe something else.. // "But what else? Why are they here and what was the witch talking about 'small movements'? What on earth can she be moving and have to be worried over?" Anonimo sat down at the bench again and layed her head back, eyes looking at the grey sky exspectantly.. Well, she had something to do now.. Find these 'detectives' and figure this stuff out.. but first thing's first.. Get a job and somewhere to stay.. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````` "Okay, you want to work here?" Purple eyes closed as she nodded then opened again, still sparkling with thoughts and her rose-red lips were pulled into a perfect friendly smile. THough it was strange how easy it was to fool people with simple eye and face changes... A harsh glare-scowl. Even if she wasn't angry that worked wonders.. "Alright, I'll get you a form and you can fill it out. Then since you say it's going to short term and part-time.. I guess you can come in tomarow for a trial shift." Then man said looking her over then throwing one mroe remark, "And make sure to wear something 'people friendly."  
Anonimo almost threw bark a comment on his clothing but shut it in her throat and nodded instead as he walked off to get the form.. //Darn, gonna have to watch my mouth for sure.. But then again it's only until what-ever's wrong goes away.. And i can live with this Anonimo Chica name for now I suppose.. Yeah this place isn't going to try to look up a 15- year-old girl with a nive voice and attitude. But gosh.. I'm going to go have to vent a bit of anger out somehow.. // Anonimo thought as she went over the things she DID know about herself. She was pretty, but had a temper.. BIG TIME. That and she got the feeling her old self or what she had remembered as herself had something to do that kept this anger and frustration in check.. But what..  
Her musings were interupted as the manager handed her a pen and form.. Simple things and most of them easy to lie about.. But Birthday... Ugh.. She'd have to come up with something easy to remember and easy to say like it was natural.. //Let's see I'm 15.. It's 2003.. (I have no idea what year Yu Yu Hakusho takes place in so I'm putting the present one.. Just take it with a grain of understanding please) Sooo... 1988.. Uh-huh.. That's the year.. Now the months.. It's April... So.... October for the month.. Now the day.. Uhhhh..... 15th?// She tossed the idea around and noded. Simple. So she began writing down and filling out the form with the numbers and her name..  
Name: Anonimo Chica Age: 15 DOB: 10/15/88  
Prefered times/shift: Mornings or evenings And so on. It took around ten minutes and she was walking out the door with a hope of a job.. And thanks to the tip jar, some money for her first payment and maybe some food and such.. Gotta love the old timers' glass jar.. And blind people when they get robbed.. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````` *Laughs* Sorry but if anyone didn't get the last part.. she stole some tips for money.. I couldn't have her walking around with out money and she can't wait a week for a paycheck so what the heck? She's not an angel so aynways I'm tired and this is it for the day folks! 


	7. Who should be Here?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(Overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Pronunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter 7: Who Should be here?  
  
She looked at the mirror again.. "Thanks, that looks better." She said looking at her own reflection as if it were someone else.. She had an apartment lined up, a bit of change still, and had decided to work on her appearance.. So she now stared at herself.. Her hair was now a little less then shoulder length.. With a bit brighter highlights near the bangs and darker in the back. Also she had decided a different set of clothes were in order.. With the help of some other tip jars near-by.  
A mid-thigh length blue jean skirt, her finger less gloves, a long sleeved black shirt, black stockings of sorts, a blue jean vest, her necklace, and black leather sandals. It was dark looking for sure but it all fit her perfectly and it might help some people not notice her.. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````` The apartment wasn't all that great. 1 bedroom, a bathroom(no tub only a shower) and a small kitchen/breakfast bar. But then again, it was ONE maybe 15-18 year old girl.. Not too much room needed. At least that's how she saw it.. Then again, she might not even need it that long. It had furniture, a bed, a tv, fridge, freezer, a washer in a closet type thing near the front door, and a washer beside it. She counted herself lucky that the owner had considered her only a young girl just starting out and hadn't asked too many questions.  
Yet.. She thought back to the boy in the park.. He'd seemed like a nice kid.. Then there was his mother.. Good god almighty broke the mold when he made her.. Then there was that gothic punk.. At least she'd written him off as such. And where was he? Who was? Hiei.. Didn't sound normal.. Well beside the fact there was a mountain named that.. (TRUE FACT!!)  
Oh well she had work in the morning.. And she needed to get some sleep. But first she looked over the poem again.. Then went to sleep. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
/All you slingers and fiends  
Hide behind your rocks.  
Put down your guard  
I'm not here to box.  
This is no showdown  
So throw down your guns./  
Chica put the glasses on the tray and walked toward the tables.. Every fiber of her bieng revolted against the waitress outfit but she bore it rather atractively.. It was a kimono, except it came up to her theighs. The owner had said 'people friendly'.. Not pervert friendly. Though it did fit her and showed her features.. She wanted to change and shove it down the guy's throat who was currently looking her over..  
/You see it doesn't matter  
Where you come from.  
You could be from park ave.  
Or from a park bench./  
She smiled as she placed the glasses on a table for a couple then buzzed back to get something else.. When two boys caught her eye.. Both were apparently about her age.. Though taller. One had black 'slicked' back hair, blue jeans, and a white T-shirt. The other had orange hair in what reminded Chica of an afro gone bad, was taller, blue school pants, and a white shirt like the other but this one had a blue jacket.  
/You could be a politician  
Or a bitchy princess./  
Being the resourceful girl she was, she noted that they didn't have drinks.. So she looked for the other waitress.. Other side of the area.. Good. So she walked over, whipped out a pad and smiled again.. That would drive her up the wall.. "Hello, have you had your drinks ordered yet?"  
The orange headed one looked up, and smiled. "No..."  
The other suddenly looked happier. "Sake."  
Chica smirked. "I.D."  
He cursed. "Iced tea.." The other nodded and ordered the same. Chica smiled.. AGAIN. "Alright. I'm Chica and I'll be taking your order. Be right back." She said turning and letting the smile drop as she walked over to get the drinks.. Only to make it half way before arms wrapped around her waist.. BAD MOVE. REAL BAD MOVE. /But if you're lookin' for a fist  
And you're lookin' to unite.  
Put your knuckleheads together  
Make a fist and fight./ "'Ello.. Wanta come wif me?" Drunk.. //Eh.. Figures.// Chica raised her arm as she noticed the two boys get up to help but then at her signal stopped.. She changed the hand into a fist. "Well. Not," WHAAAAAAMMMM! She spun around and her hand connected with his jaw.. "REALLY!" He tumbled to the ground.. Eyes nice and swirly, about ten feet away. /Not to your death  
And not to your grave.  
I'm talkin' about that freedom. Fight like a brave./ Chica straightened her kimono. "But thanks for the offer, drunkie." She spat walking back to the bar to get the teas.. The boys blinked, looked at her then sat down.. Their conversation turning silent in confusion..  
Chica ignored the stares and the manager getting the man to his feet then shoving him out the door. She calmly walked over to the boy's table and placed the drinks down. "Do you need anything else?" Her face had a slight smile but nothing else.. Her purple eyes still held a trace of anger but she ignored it.. "No.. No thanks." The orange headed one added the last word as nicely as he could manage.. Probably not liking her apparent not so softness.  
/Fight like a brave.  
Don't be a slave.  
No one can tell you  
To be afraid./  
"Alright, here's the bill and sorry about that jerk." She rolled her eyes. "He'll learn or get a VERY bruised brain." She ended it simply and walked off.. Leaving a chuckling pair. /If you're sick-a-sick 'n' tired  
Of being sick and tired.  
If you're sick of all the bullshit  
And sick of all the lies./  
Chica glanced at the clock then noticed that the manager was walking over to her.. Uh oh... //I won't beg.. I won't beg not to be sacked.. I won't beg..//  
"Anonimo, er... Sorry about him.. The other waitress let him have a little too much.." He stumbled on his words with an apoligatic look on his face.. His gray mustach contoring with a smile. "But you handled him like a big girl.." "Yeah.." "Well good job. Just try to make it a bit softer should that happen again." He nodded and walked off.. Leaving a very wide eyed and happy Chica..  
/It's better than never.  
To set-a-set it stright.  
You know the life is dead.  
So give youself a break./````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````  
"Whew.. I can't beleive I made it through eight hours of that... Oh well.. Better that job then no job I suppose." Chica sighed and straightened her kimono again.. And looking disdainfully at her black dsandals then she looked at her kimono again.. It was a dark orange nearly red color, with a black obi..  
/Get it through your head.  
Get it off your chest.  
Get it out you arm.  
Because it's time to start afresh./  
She began the walk 'home' in pretty good spirits and looked around the city in the afternoon light. It was just so full of people. Who was she to hope to find anyone who was looking for her..  
/You want to stop dying  
The life life you could be livin'.  
I'm here to tell a story  
But I'm also here to listen./  
She turned the key and opened her apartment door.. Kicked off her sandals and walked in. There was a tug at her throat.. Like she should be saying something. 'Hello I'm home?' To who? No one was here.. But maybe there should be, her thoughts answered as she sighed heavily.. This was stupid.. No one was here and no one ever had been. There.  
/No, I'm not your preacher.  
And i'm not your physician.  
I'm just trying to reach you.  
I'm a rebel with a mission./ She dropped onto the bed with a 'thump' and sighed again. But she couldn't shake that feeling that someone should be here.. A little voice.. Laughing and young. And maybe even another.. Older and a smile.. But who?  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````` Alright.. I haven't updated in a while.. GOMEN! I've been working on my other story, Temple Grounds which I'm proud to say should be ending her soon. Which I'm proud to say will be my first fic to be completed that the public has seen!! (cheers and grabs a bottle of fizzy juice..)  
But thank you everyone for the reviews, I've let you down for a while.. But PHEW I'm tired. I'll start on the other chapter for this later today or maybe even right after I upload this.. hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........... 


	8. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(Overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Pronunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter 8:Into  
  
She couldn't sleep. It was midnight and she paced about her room with the memories she had flashing in her mind like an old flick movies.. But why on earth now? What in god's name possesed her mind to go through crap like that now?! /Fight like a brave Don't be a slave. No one can tell you, To be afraid./ "Maybe I could walk this off.." Chica thought allowed, then sighed and changed into her blue jean skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, and black sandals and walked out of the apartment. She slipped the key onto her necklace and listened to it and the red prism 'clink' together with every step she took. /Fight like a brave. Don't be a slave. No one can tell you, To be afraid./ After about a ten minute walk she came yo the park. With a shrug she picked a walkway and walked along, ignoring the occasional couple giving her not so nice looks. Really it wasn't that bad and after twenty minutes she stopped and sat down on a bench, thinking deeply. /I'm here today to pump up the uplift mofo party. A plan based on a band, a band based on a plan. There should be no..... In the lands of lands. It's a hollywood jam./ She tapped her foot against the concrete and listened to the slapping sound it made.. At least the flash backs had stopped. "Phew.. Guess walks do help things like that.." "Things like what sweat heart?" It was a female voice.. Low, steady, and familiar.. /You say you're running and you're running And you're running afraid. You say you ran acroos the planet, But you couldn't get away./ Chica froze.. Aware that the speeker was RIGHT behind her.. Her ears could even hear the heart beat.. Then another joined her.. "Who would this be Tsuku?" Male, deep, hardly anything she wanted to hear.. "I have no idea though her scent seems.. Familiar." Chica wanted to scream.. She wanted to turn around and give the two a piece of her mind but a deep instinct told her to keep still and NOT turn around.. Perhaps it was cowwardly but she listened to it and stayed exactly like she was, legs crossed, arms hanging over the back of the bench.. /The fire in your brain Was driving you insane./ Then large hands grasped her shoulders.. Cold and foreign hands she didn't want anywhere near her.. But he easilt lifted her up, and pulled her against him.. He was easily a foot to two feet taller then her, with dark skin, scars on his face, dark clothes, gray eyes, and a REALY evil smile.. This guy made Chuckie (if you don't get it you don't, please don't ask for me to explain) look life Barney's right hand man.. And it sent her blood into cold ice..  
He had her firmly pressed against him, and she felt heat coming from THAT area.. And a bulge there as well on her back.. It freaked her even more when he tightened his grip with his hands as he slid them downward.. And she only stood there, frozen... /You were looking for a day In a life that never came. So don't tell me that, I've got to take a number../ Chica KNEW what was going to happen if she didn't speak REALY fast.. Then it hit her.. One of the detectives names.. Think of their names.. uh... Names.. Crap hadn't they spoken of one-the girl and that serpant freak?.. No.. So she said the first thing that popped into her head.. "HIEI!!" She screamed... THAT got both of their attentions.. REALLLYYYY fast... /'Cause I've been to that doctor, And believe me it's a bummer./ "What did you say?!" The 'thing' bellowed releasing her.. And that was all Chica needed.. She tightened hand into a fist and let it fly... BAM! CRASH! WHAM!! The guy didn't have a chance to even inhale from the shout.. He was on the ground sporting a bloody nose and mouth, a rather odd angle on his right arm, and a face full of diry. Of course this was nothing compared to what the teen age insults she gave him. /Here's a one of a kind,  
Convention of the mind, And don't forget to mention, That it doesn't cost a dime./ But then came the girl.. She slammed Chica onto the ground, arms pulled behind her back. "You! You tricked him!" Her voice held malice and anger.. "Well serves the tonto hoyo right!!" "Don't call him that! You're the asshole here filthy ningen!" /Come as you like, And leave any time. And one more thing.. You know it doesn't have to rhyme!/ Chica thought one thing, //How do I get out of this..// Then as if fate didn't think her job finished.. The big guy got up.. He growled and his eyes strayed around.. "The little wrech was lieing. That blasted demon isn't anywhere near here I bet. Smart little bitch, this one." He walked to her and sqatted on the ground, looking at her face since it was half hidden from grass and dirt.. "Think you're real smart? Well, I'll kill you yet. But not before I have my fun." /Fight like a brave. Don't be a slave. No one can tell you You've got to be afraid..../ "Want me to let her up?" The girl, Tsuku asked.. Her voice still full of malice and anger.. "No. Not yet." He chuckled, drawing a knife.. "I'll mark her first." //Hiei's a demon...Chica.. What'd you get yourself into now?// She thought whimpering slightly.. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````` I had to tread carefully.. Or I might have to change the rating.. REVIEW!! 


	9. Demon Help

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(Overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Pronunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter 9:Demon Help  
  
She could hear him chuckling.. God how she hated that.. If there was one thing she knew she hated it was him.. No if ands or buts she hated him then and there. "Back off! Just get away!!"  
  
"Well, little human found her voice. Too bad you don't have anymore names with you." Tsuku said, her eyes glinting as she held Chica down.. Chica's arms were pinned to her lower back and her face was in the dirt, and since niether of the two were near her legs kicking wouldn't do squat right now..  
  
He laughed again, bringing the knife down to Chica's neck.. "Well how big do you want my mark kid? The larger it is, less you gotta go through."  
Chica narrowed her purple orbs at his gray ones. "Touch me and I swear I'll make sure you leave here less a 'man' then you came!" She yelled, forcing her voice to sound A LOT louder then what she normally would have..  
  
"Look Tsuku, she's a smart little one. Trying to get some one's attention with her voice. I think we'd better but a stop to that. Flip her on her back."  
Chica's immediate reaction was to struggle with Tsuku.. Fat chance. The purple eyed girl was on her back, arms pinned by the guy and Tsuku hitting a few pressure points on her ankles making her feet useless.. Then that blasted laugh again.. This time Chica would've killed someone for a good buckshot gun.. One good glow and this perv's mind would be in shambles..  
"Now, I know a place to cut.. Keep you quiet as a mouse but you won't die, not yet." Truthfully.. Telling her she was about to die would've done better for Chena's nerves.. Because as soon as she saw the blade coming near her did the only thing she could think of.. She tried to scream.. But it was odd.. Almost as if she did it in her head.. Like she was screaming bloody murder silently.. It was enough to make the fear flood out of her face long enough to show surprise.. And this caught Tsuku's eyes..  
-I DON'T CARE WHO HEARS THIS!! JUST GET TO THE PARK AND HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!!! AND I swear by what ever god is out there I'm gonna give you an earfull in hell if you don't get here now!!!- Chica winced as the blade touched her neck.. But just as she closed her eyes tight against what ever was about to come.. There was a flash..  
Something wet hit her face.. Not much just a drop.. Then she realized as the copper taste met her lips.. IT WAS BLOOD. "SHIT! What the heck?!" She bolted upward.. Coming face to face with a shocked Tsuku.. Who was speechless and was gawking horribly over Chica's shoulder.. Startled purple eyes turned behind her.. The demon dude (don't know where that came from..) Was holding the stump of a hand.. His right wrist ended.. er.. Suddenly and his hand was on the ground, a knife still cltuched in it. Chica spat the blood from her mouth, whipped her face then dove at the demon.. A punch landed on his forehead.. Which made an odd cracking sound.. Like stone falling apart.. Then he fell into LOTS of pieces on the grounds.. Chunks of him no bigger then a large coin. Which freaked Chica out and Tsuku screamed and bolted..  
Now, a demon doesn't usually loose his hand and fall to pieces and she wondered if the screaming in her head had by some odd chance got someone's attention.. "That's wierd.. Guess I screamed loud enough.."  
"Yes, you did THAT at least, baka ningen." That vioce.. Dark, deep, slightly bothersome in the middle of the night.. "Hiei? Where.."  
He flicked into shape.. A sword at his side. It took zip time for Chica to put two and two together.. "You heard me?" Hiei snorted. "And who wouldn't?" //Okay Chica.. You've done it AGAIN. It would figure..// "Figure what?" "Uh...." "Finish your sentence." He snarled, he was in a bad mood.. "It would figure I'd screw up a walk in the damn park THIS bad." Hiei just looked at her like she was crazy. End.Of.Story. There..  
Chica sighed. "Well I think I've had enough adveture for tonight." She groaned rubbing her throat. "Thanks.. To bad that Tsuku punk got away.. I'd like to show her a 'filthy ningen' when I'm mad." "You wouldn't last five minutes against her."  
"Oh realy? I can take one of those.. THINGS but not two. Especialy one that's got a few screws loose and has rape on the brain. At least what ever kind of brain he has now.." Chica let her words fade off.. Then she whipped her face again, wincing and noting the bruises on her wrists.  
Then just as she started to walk off, "You're Welcome." And He did his vanishing act again.. Which got Chica wondering.. //So if he is a demon.. Why the heck is he here? And more immportantly.. Why'd he help me?// ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````  
OOKAY. That was shorter then usual but that felt like a good stopping point.. Sorry but I like little places like that to end a chapter. Or.. it could've been a cliffy... *evil grin* 


	10. ChicaChena

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(Overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Pronunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter10: Chica... Chena  
  
Chica glanced around her apartment. After 1 week and it already being dirty when she moved in.. It was a mess. Dust, the occasional cobweb.. Yeah, time get down and dirty. //I can't believe it's already been a whole three weeks. Then again I'm off today, so time for clean-up and a tad bit of shopping..//  
She glanced at her counter in the kitchen, and smiled. She'd spent a bit of money from her paycheck and what was left of the 'hit up the jar' spree, and got a small radio.. So she fiddled with a dial a bit and sure enough she got a song.. /Miss independent, miss self-sufficient, miss keep your distance, no./  
"Gotta love a bit of music.. Even it is pop of R&B." Chica dug out the scrub brushes, cleaner, towels, and enough stuff to clean a country with.. Needless to say she got to work on the floors..  
/Miss on her own, Miss almost grown, Miss never let a man help her off her throne.  
So, by keeping her heart protected, she'd never feel rejected. Little miss apprehensive, said ooh, she fell in love. /  
Her scrub brush began to fall into rhythm with the music, and her voice mimicking the artist's, Kelly Clarkson's perfectly. Dang if she didn't do it good either.  
/What is the feeling takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door.  
Surprise.. It's time.  
To feel what's real. /  
Chica allowed her ears to twitch as she heard someone open her door, though she didn't bother looking up, probably that one gray haired lady that paid 'visits' and 'chatted' often with 'new ladies', which applied to Chica EVERY day.. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
"Sorry, gotta get to work!" Chica literally shoved the woman out the door, then bolted down the steps, her gem and key striking together with every movement. It was strange, but rushing seemed to be one of her strengths. //Bet I did this a lot! // Thinking about her 'past life' as she refered to it as seemed to cheer her up. The small paychecks got her a little farther each week and she put in extra time at her job to get a bit more. Though the majority of her time was spent researching.  
She'd gotten wierd looks but nearly every newspaper stand had been sorted through and she had placed all of her purchases in her 'kitchen'. No missing people reports that sounded like hers. Well, except for the reward for information by the 'concerned doctors and medical people of the community'. She was still hot topic in that area. Even though, it'd been nearly three weeks now...  
"Chica, I was looking for you. But right on time as usual. Good girl. Now there are some people waiting, take care of them." The manager was nice, he seemed to think of her as drop out or someone working on the side for her family or what ever. Either way, he only laughed at her few mistakes and she was a quick learner.  
"All right." Chica glanced, //Ah, those two again. Figures. // She hung her purse and sweater on the hook and flipped out her handy dandy.. Oops wrong show... Uh... note PAD. And grabbed a pin from a cup by the cashier. She walked over to the table, and flashed a normal smile... Which was still bugging the crap out of her... "Good afternoon."  
The black haired one blinked. "Let me guess, Chica?" She nodded, purple eyes sparkling good naturedly. "So did that jerk ever show up again?" This time it was the orange headed one. Chica chuckled. "No, But I can't say I'm glad. I miss not having someone to pummel into a table every once in a while. Now, is it just you two?"  
"No, we're meeting a friend of ours here in a few." "All right, Just let me know and I'll come get your orders." Chica placed the note PAD in between her sash and kimono and walked off... But no sooner had she turned then the person they were waiting for walked in. Her eyes jerked over his direction, red hair, handsom, deep green eyes and... Handsom? She stumbled a bit, but bit her lip. //Hello! Wake up, you have work to do numbskull! //  
  
With a nodd she walked back over to the table and flipped out the handy... Oh did that all ready... NOTE PAD. "Ready?" She didn't even bother writing it down, easy order. She walked, got the drinks, threw a confused glance at the other waitress who was currently throwing dagger glares at her... "Uh... Something wrong?"  
The other girl puffed up. "No, why would there be?" "I was just asking." "Well ask better questions." "Uh... Riiight." Chica blinked, shook her head, then walked back over to the table then it came...  
"So have you heard anything from Hiei yet?" It was the black haired one... Purple eyes widened slightly... //What?! Wait... Chill Chica. There could be more than one person with that name. calm down. // "Yeah how is the red-eyed shorty?"  
Her brain took a momentary shudder... The tray shook and one glass tumbled to the floor, shattering before it ever really occured to Chica she was standing still... The crash knocked her mind back on track... "Uh oh... Oops, clumsy..." //Nice going.// "Shut up."  
She carried the rest of the glasses, put them on the table, and smiled. "Sorry, I'll get a new glass right away..." Her sandals felt slick... Good god had she been clumsy enough to... She glanced down at her feet... //Crap. //  
The glass had cut her right foot wonderfully and blood shone plainly against the pale skin. //Kuso, it would figure. Of all the dumb luck...// "Chica, I'll get his drink, you go take care of your foot."  
"Thanks, tea. I think that's.. Yeah that was it." Chica threw a glance, the other girl blushed... //Okay, I know why SHE'S helping....// Chica rolled her eyes. But sat down behind the bar, and grabbed a cloth, wet it, and checked the cut. No glass, kinda deep, not huge but not walking worthy... Oh well, she'd live.  
The manager walked over. "You need a break?" "No thanks. Just cut myself on some glass. It'll heal." Chica tossed the slightly red rag in the trash. "There, I'm fine." "Be careful." "Yes sir."  
Truthfully her mind was EVERYWHERE but there at that moment. They had been talking about him after all. Were they friends? No way... Then again, that was a somewhat mismatched bunch... //You're living proof that anything is possible. What's so strange about mr. Mystery having three friends like them? // "Besides the fact he has his own language in grunts?" She asked herself. No answer.  
"Hey thanks for taking over for me, I'm okay." The girl looked crestfallen but went back to her side of the resturant. Chica smirked then walked back over to the table. "Sorry again, I... Don't know what happened."  
Brown eyes laughed. "I meant to ask you last time, do you take martial arts or anything?" "Huh?" Chica ran the words through her head.... Had she? Must have to fight like that... "Yeah... A few lessons a few years ago... Not a lot... Had uh.. Things to do." Her 'innerself' gave a thumbs up sing. //Great job Chica-chan!// She told it to shove it with a blink. "Can I get you anything else?" She had decided to end that conversation... ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
'Step, step, step,' Her sandals slapped the pavement... Had she taken lessons? Fighting those guys before... It had seemed so easy. All most natural. How had she been able to pull punches and kicks like that off? She was slim, not exactly built for strength... Some muscle yes, but even a school girl can through a punch if she put her mind to it... So her reasons?  
Panic was supposed to increase your strength... No she hadn't been paniced at all... Everything but afraid or worried. Why, those three before hadn't even made her break a sweat.. Much less scare her. 'Step, step, step.' //Surely there's good reason, something logical...// "I just wish I knew what it was..."  
/How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core. / "Kyumi! Kyumi where are you?!" It was an older voice... Worried, paniced and urgent... Chica felt her throat knot strangely... But her feet brought her around the corner to come face to face... With a worried mother. Dark blue eyes, long brown hair pulled back in a black ribbon, a jacket over a white shirt and a black long skirt...  
/Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. /  
"Please, my daughter... Have you seen a little girl? She was right here... Please help me find her..." Tears... "I will, but her name.. Kyumi?" "Yes, please she's only nine years old...."  
Chica nodded and darted along the sidewalk, running. Her eyes scanned the area... Then it came... A burning hot pain swept over her... Her chest began to throb and a copper taste filled her mouth... //No.. No... I gotta find her... No!// "Stop it!! Kyumi!! Kyumiii!"  
/Until you find it there,  
And lead it ack home... / A car sqeeled... A scream.. Bangs... //What's happening?!// Sounds echoed off of the walls... But no one was there... Only rain... It had started to rain... Chica ran harder, throwing the sounds beind her... Then a small form appeared... Blue eyes widened as the teen stopped in front of her... Chica breathed harder... Her hair hanging around her face and blood dripping from her lip... "Kyumi?"  
/Wake me up!  
Wake me up inside!  
I can't wake up!  
Wake me up inside!/ "Momma? Where's mommy?" She was scared... Thunder brought Chica back to her senses... "Hang on to my hand.. I'll get you to her." Hands connected and the pain eased somewhat...  
"Kyumi! Kyumi sweet heart, what happened? You were right there..." The lady stopped in her tracks, a full ten feet from the two girl and she gasped... Her right hand raised toward Chica's face and quivered... "You... Kyumi come here... You're... What's you're name?! What do you want?!"  
/Save me!  
Call my name and save me frome the dark.  
Wake me up!  
Bid my blood to run../ "Momma? She found me... It's Chena mommy. She's going to come home..." "No. CHENA IS DEAD! I told you! Let my daughter go! Let her go!" "Demo..." "LET HER GO!!" Chica dropped the girl's hand, and ran... Those blue eyes... Angry eyes... Shouts... Angry eyes... Everything spun wildly.. "CHENA!! CHENAAA!!"  
/I can't wake up!  
Before I come undone.  
Save me!  
Save me from the nothing I've become../ ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
"Chica? Chica wake up!" Someone was calling her... Chena? No Chica... Chica... Wake up...  
/Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me./  
Purple eyes snapped awake... "Kyumi... Where is she? What happened..." The resturant... She was standing in the resturant... The broken glass at her feet, and the last rays of sunset flickering through the windows... The sky was clear... ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
If that's not a plot thickening moment... What is I ask? If that was hard to understand, let me know, sorry for the wait, I wrote this in one day, not bad. Anywho, if you think this is over.. Get ready for another thought, cause it has only begun.  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Never say Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(Overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Pronunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter11:Never Say Demon  
  
Four worried faces looked at her... She was still standing, blood oozing from the cut.. And her eyes sporting a few tears... //What... Was all that a dream? "Chica, I think you should go home..." The Manager said putting a calm hand on her shoulder... Chica allowed a few tears to fall but nodded...  
"Go home, be with your family and come back in a few days..." He held up a hand when she threw him a worried look. "Don't worry, I'll pay for the two days. Just go be with your family for a while, you look awful." She was trembling, the gunshots and screams sounding loud and clear in her head...  
"You okay?" It was that orange headed boy, she nodded, her hair falling from it's bun... Her foot burned a bit, who cared? She needed some rest... "I'm fine, just need some time to think... My head hurts so much..." She swallowed, then walked shkily over to get her purse and jacket... "Go be with your family... That'll help calm you down."  
Something snapped, a deep urge to cut loose suddenly.. "Stop saying that! I don't have a family! Dammit I'm alone!" Her voice... Had that been hers... She clamped a hand to her mouth... Her eyes wide and shocked... Had that... Had that been her? The Manager swallowed, threw a bothered look at her then went to calm down a few tables, and the three boys looked pretty shocked... Then one, the black haired one grabbed a pen and napkin, scribbled something down and handed it to her, He spoke... What did he say? Sh shoved the paper in her purse trying to listen, but her brain refused to accept anything else...  
What had he said? Chica felt her throat seel up, refusing to allow her to speek so she nodded, and walked off... Her head whirling with the dream, the sounds, and her own voice...  
/Wake me up.  
Wake me upo inside.  
I can't wake up!  
Wake me up inside!/ ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
'Click'. The door closed, she kicked off her shoes, and simply fell to the floor... Her eyes were wide, what had happened? Why had she lost it? Why... //Enough.// her mind chided. She only sighed, and went to her room... Everything seemed so... Foreign and strange now, she was supposed to be somewhere else... That name... Chena... "Is that who I am?" Or, was it some other version of Chica her mind had created.. Just to fill the gap... No, even that was too far out there... //Enough.//  
She sat on the edge of her bed now, the kimono wrinkled and slightly damp from tears all spent. Her hand found the paper shoved in her purse and she un wadded it... A name and number... Great, she was getting the attention and worry of strangers. Chica mentaly cursed at herself but did look at the name. Yusuke. Normal...  
Did he really have any conection with Hiei? A normal.. Human... Well, she did. How, heck if she knew. But he'd saved her... Just like that. Surely a demon wouldn't do that... After all, were 'nice' demons even real? Heck no.  
"Just the same... What about that dream... What could possibly have... Caused it?" Thoughts bounced around her head but one thing seemed to offer any light... A walk. Not anywhere near the park, just a walk. //Heck, maybe I'll get to meet my three favorite drunkards.//  
So she changed, jeans, white shirt, blue jean vest, and purse. She'd invested in one thing, a knife. It was small, not much longer than five inches in all, but it offered some little thought of comfort. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
/Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.  
Wake me up!  
Wake me up inside!/  
'Step', 'step', 'step'. Her sandals moved over the pavement roughly, giving off echos of her footfalls. It was unerving but at the same time showed her, this was reality.  
"Well, what do we have here?" All right! Just what she needed, a nice warm up, that all ways cleared her head. 5 guys? //Sounds about right.// "You have, very strong minded girl who currently needs to beat the crap out of someone to clear her head."  
Laughter... //And 5 numbskulls at that...// "Well, we can't dissapoint you, now can we." "Of course not." Chica aswered crossly, flexing her hands just a little. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
/I can't wake up. Wake me up inside.  
Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark./  
Two figures watched the girl, both silent, though one had btight, black colored eyes. "Well, there's no doubt it's her." "Are you sure?" This voice was deeper, smooth and seemed to give a quick flash of fear in the dark eyes, yet she chose to cover it up. "Yes sir. She's the blasted one who seems to know... Well him sir."  
He chuckled.  
/Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone./  
"You shouldn't worry Tsuku. I'll deal with him, you worry about the upstart. She may pose a problem you know." "Her? I doubt it. She's just a human with a bit of skill. Nothing compared to the detectives we need to worry over." "I'll be the judge of that Tsuku. Though be careful, humans can prove to be... Unusual in their abilities when they want to." Tsuku rolled her eyes. "Yes sir."  
/Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become./ "All we need to do, is wake her up." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
Chica felt a shudder shoot down her spine... Someone was near... Who didn't matter, what however, did. "Who's there?" Her voice only whispered, but she shivered, and turned on heel... Time to get home... Something wasn't right. The five guys were pretty much out cold, a few groans but nothing much.  
She took off, running, then... Just turn the corner to get home... WHAM! Another form rushed out in front of her... And sandals saddly weren't euqipped with drop dime breaks.. She smashed straight into it... Her eyes saw a set of stars, and a few bright colors but she was aware of the ground pulling her. Gravity rose to meet her and she landed flat on her back on the sidewalk... A groan..  
/Frozen inside with out your touch, with out your love,  
Darling only you are  
The life among the dead./ "Kuso... I need to get the plate of that bus...." That voice... Chica gathered her wits and bolted up, now standing. Black hair, brown slightly swirly eyes, and a green suite.. "Yusuke?" "Huh?"  
He stood, than blinked. A crooked smile appeared. "It's the waitress." "Yeah, it's no I.D." She shot back, dusting off her loose cargo jeans. Her hands now had a nice red scrape from pavement, no biggy. It was nothing right now. "What are you doing out here?"  
Yusuke suddenly got REAL quite... "Uh... Nothing... Just... Uh..." "Let me guess, no idea and not good on your feet?" Chica smirked knowingly. He nodded, then blinked. "Not the last one." "Uh-huh." He stood, throwing a few looks along the roof tops... //What's he looking for...//  
"So, what's a waitress doing running around at... Midnight?" Yusuke asked, suddenly focusing on her again. Chica sensed... Unease? No... Fright? Try again. Urgency? Bingo. "I.. Went out for a walk... I had to get some thinking down and I think best moving.."  
/All this time I can't elive I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark, but you were there,  
In front of me. / "A walk? I thought people took those in the park?" He threw her a questioning glance, but was met with Chica's rather firey gaze. "I tried that. I nearly got raped and then saved by a freakin' goth dem... Oops..." Purple eyes suddenly narrowed as her brain gave her another thumbs up sign.. //Bravo Chica, good freakin' work.// Well, she'd gotten his attention at least... He was looking at her... Rather er... Shocked? Nuh- uh. Differently? Naw dip. Speechless? No-oh. Fine then, he's staring. I did just say something about, rape, goth... You really are stupid aren't you? NO! Then, what was the last word moron? Demon... Oh shute...  
"Uh... I think I need to.. Go home and... Uh um... Do... Something... Uh... I.. That is I..." Chica discovered her mouth was now fully equipped with a stuttering button, and no off switch. "What saved you?" //Lie! Lie like there's no friggin' tomarrow! Come one Chica! LIE!!!// "A demon?" //And they say humans are the smartest creatures. Riiight.... // His eyes seemed to darken...  
"Urameshi? What are you.. Oh hey Chica.." It was the orange haired dude... //Great Chica. Just tell the whole world about myths. You're so good at telling the truth! "Shut up!" Chica hissed at herself. "Is there any posible way.. I don't have to explain?" Are you really that stupid or did you get dropped when you were little? -Okkkaaaayy... Uh.. This is gonna sound weird, but could someone please tell me why he's looking at me like have another head?- Shute, she'd used it again... What was it called.. Tele... Telepathy? //Ug, since when do I know how to use that? //  
/I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.  
Got to open my eyes to everything!/ Chica flashed a smile.. Then ducked, and ran like the devil himself was at her heels... Bravo! ow to get away from two taller, stronger, and memory euiped boys who know these streets better than you. Weeeellll. Let's see how long this lasts. "Don't voices in my friggin' head mean bad things?" No. "Good then stop being so loud and shut the hell up!" Chica growled, rounding another corner... The alleyway broadened then the moonlight showed a nice, tall, barbed, and rather sturdy looking.. Chain length fence... Now look, you're so smart. Try jumping that!  
/Without a thought,  
Without a voice,  
Without a soul.  
Don't let me die here. / Chica heard footfalls, and despite all common sense... She jumped... ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! How many times can I say cliffy? WEEEELLLLL, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, and cliffy. Phew... That's a lot if I do say so myself. Anywho, with the cliff hanger and all I'll update... When ever I get enough reviews to satisy me, thanks and read on! 


	12. Red gem, Crimson Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
(Overview from author) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` Pronunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` Chapter12:Red Gem, Crimson Blood  
  
/There must be,  
Something more.  
Bring me to life!/ 'Thump'. The concrete rose to meet her as she tumbled to her knees, but after rolling a few feet it dawned on her, she'd cleared the fence. She'd jumped it... //Oh... My....// Get moving dummy!! Up and move! "All right!" Chica cursed, getting up, her keys clashing against the red gem around her neck. Her sandals were prefered running shoes but, when one was in a panic, it was amazing what one could do. She didn't hear them behind her but she'd be damned before she stopped running.  
/Wake me up!  
Wake me up inside!  
I can't wake up!/ "See Tsuku, even a human can prove itself wrong a hundred times over. However, they'll never see past what's right in front of them."  
Chica felt that uneasy throb in her gut... Who ever had been there... They were watching her. Forget it and move! Those guys could run in this alley any moment! "But... What about that... Person.. someone's there." Chica forced her feet to slow, and she stood still. She faced a brick wall, the moon offering enough light to see by.  
Her face raised, brick, windows, brick, and then the edge of a roof... "There..." Two figures stood, outlined by the light... Tsuku, and another form, darker and something flitted at her senses, like somehting strong trying to get her to notice... What on earth was it? "Who, are you?" Her voice was low, but she knew they could hear...  
/Wake me up inside!  
Save me!  
Call my name and save me from the dark!/ "So, you noticed us. That's a rare trait amoung ningens to sense other beings." Tsuku's voice taunted, barely changed since weeks before. Chica stiffened. "What do you mean? I know you're not human, but why are you..." "Spying?" It was the darker form, male more than likely. Chica only gave a stiff nod, ignoring the footfalls from near-by. Right now she wanted company...  
"We just wanted to wake you. You've been dodging the truth you know." Tsuku sneered, her fangs glinted slightly... Chica gave her a questioning look, allowing her purplre orbs to talk. "Surely you know you're alone now. You don't remember anything, so how can you expect to just... Move on? After all, aren't you tired of falling asleep into nothing but darkness?" The guy... He seemed to know... "And I suppose, me being like this, is your idea of funny? Or do you just enjoy praying on people?"  
"A quick tounge as usual." Tsuku said with a hint of loath.  
/Wake me up!  
Bid my blood to run!  
I can't wake up!/ "You haven't given up have you? You still think those memories will return?" Chica stiffened. Every nerve was ready for it... Only this time.. She wanted to cut loose. She wanted to let all the helplessness, the pain, the knowing, and every piece of anger she had, go. She wanted to loose control. As long as she shut the two demons up. It was an accident. She wasn't meant to loose every memory she'd ever known. She wasn't supposed to have to dream of nothing but the dark...  
"That's what you think? You think this wasn't supposed to happen? You are just a brainless little girl. Scared and alone." Tsuku laughed... And it only made Chica dig her nails in her palm that much harder...  
"Chica! What's..." Yusuke... He's here... All right then... Tsuku, time to get a good dose of YOUR reality! "Tsuku, come down here. I've had enough." /Before I come undone.  
Save me!  
Save me from the nothing I've become!/ "She wants a fight, cute." Tsuku glanced at the other. He nodded. "Wake her... But be careful." "Right."  
Chica swallowed, Tsuku hovered, then appeared several feet in front of her... "My name, what's my real name then? Since you have all the answers..." Tsuku rolled her eyes. "Sentimental, wonderful."  
/Bring me to life!  
I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing left inside.  
Bring me to life!/ "Hold it! What do you think you're doing?" Yusuke was some odd feet behind the purple eyed girl.. But if there was one thing Chica wasn't about to do, it was listen to common sense. Tsuku drew her dagger... Chica felt the knot in her throat tighten and her heart pounded... This damn chick was serious!  
Then, before Chica really had time to realize what was happening, Tsuku was at her throat... ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
/(When this began.)  
I had nothing to say./ "Chica!" BAMMMMM!!!! Chica reacted on an instant thought, and knocked the female demon flat on her butt with a blow to her diaphram... "I said watch her!" The male over head yelled. Chica glared at Yusuke, "Go after him you dunce!!" Chica recieved a speechless duo but turned her attention back to the now stumbling but up Tsuku.. "Blasted ningen..." "Yeah, and I got plently more blast to spare you lug headed little witch!" Chica zipped forward, graceful and every movement controlled. Tsuku reacted, coming alive. She rose her right fist, blocking off Chica's swing. /And I I get lost  
In the nothingness Inside me. (I was confused.)/  
Purple eyes flashed as the demon brought down a blow aimed straight for her head... Chica dodged, giving Tsuku a good taste of a roundhouse kick... Then just as the demon started to recover, Chica seemed to vanish. "What the hell..."  
WHAMMMM!!!! A solid blow to Tsuku's head threw her straight into a brick wall, then sliding down to the pavement with a dazed look about her. But Chica had zip time to be happy about the onslaught.... Tsuku began glowing black... The teen's senses began to prickle with the singking feeling that something big was inf ront of her... But how? Does that really matter? //You're back again.// Yes, and would you mind getting out of the way so both of us aren't killed? "What?" MOVE YOU FRIGGIN' RETARD!!!!  
/And I let it all out to find.  
That I'm not the only person with these in my mind.  
(Inside of me.)/ Tsuku smirked, her eyes glowing with a very unerving glint to them... And then and there, Chica knew something was going to happen... //Anymore ideas? Like how to stop the living lightshow over there?// Very funny. You'll have to stop her.... //How?// You're the one with a body you moron, use it and knock her out at least! //Riiiiigggghhhhttttt.//  
/But all that they can see the words revealed.  
Is the only real thing I've got left to feel.  
(Nothing to lose.)/ Chica strayed a glance to the roof, nothing. Both boys must went... Shit. //No kidding.// Look out! A flash of light seemed to jet past Chica's head, throwing her short hair in her eyes for a split second before she dropped to ground, strictly out of reflex... It saved her. The wall behind her suddenly exploded on contact with the light... Luckily nothing was big enough to land on Chica... It was all practicly dust... //Uh-oh....// We're in ig trouble... //What do you mean? You're a voice! Voices can't die.... Can they?// Stupid human! Talk... THINK about that later! Get a move on!  
/Just stuck,  
Hollow and alone.  
And the fault is my own,  
And the fault is my own./ "Like my little trick? I'm surprised you could even see the energy. That's very good for a little ningen girl. Though, all you can do is see it right? Too bad." Tsuku chuckled, fangs glinting. Chica hated being taunted... But this.. Oh this was rich. "Yeah, And you missed. That's pretty good for demon bitch isn't it? But that's all you can do, too bad." Chica had a rather... SMART mouth... And Tsuku looked none the better because of it... "You blasted little..." "Yeah, and like I said before, I've got plenty more blast to spare, you freak."  
/I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real.  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt for so long./ Another flash. Chica found herself giving it her full attention... Then just as her foot began to pull her to the side... There was a scream... Gunshots... A car... It all began to shoot through her head rapidly, everything replaying to perfection... She saw herslf, laying on the sidewalk, the skate boar beside her... People trying to wake her... Then the flash took over her vision....  
/(Erase all the pain till it's gone.)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along.  
Somewhere I belong. / Pain... Her head seemed to splitting a thousand different places... The just as quickly all of the white fire laced only around her forehead... A throbbing then a earshattering roar... Darkness covered everything around her... Until voices began to murmur. Where? Chica wkae up! Chica!!! Chena... CHENA GET UP!!! //What....// GET UP!! GET UP NOW!! CHENA! //Her voice... Mom?// Chena please... Please wake up... Wake up... Wake up Chena...  
/And I've got nothing to say.  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face.  
(I was confused.)/ //Chena... That was my name? Chena...// The name settled, and fit... With that Chena became aware of someone shaking her... Purple eyes slowly opened... Brown eyes... Worried brown eyes... "Yusuke? What happened?" She tried to get up, nothing happened... Her muscles tried to listen but pain still circled through her head... "You okay?" God that orange haired guy..// His earsplitting voice coudl wake the dead...// "Yeah.. Just... Fine... Help me up would ya? And where'd that freak go on the roof?"  
She was pulled to her feet, and stood, but then her bangs fell away from her face... She heard two sharp intakes of breath... Her ears twitched. "What? What is it?" Chica, get the mirror key chain... Look at your self... //What the.... What ever you say..// She reached down the cord and found.. Only her keys... She blinked but brought the small reflective surface to her eyes....  
/Looking everywhere only to find.  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.  
(So what am I?) / Purple orbs flared... //No... There's no way...// Blood flowed smoothly from her forehead. The crimson liquid oozed and ran down her face, now dripping to her shirt, vest, and the pavement... But the wound, was sealed partly by a bright red prism..... /What do I have but negativity?  
'Cause I can't justify the way,  
Everyone is lookin' at me.  
(Nothing to lose.)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone.  
And the fault is my own../  
"No.... There's no way..."  
/And the fault is my own./ ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
Cliffy, sorta.... Anywho, I've had a major brain storm on this stoy, and I want to say.. Thanks for hangin' in there! Nothing can replace or fill the spot of a reader and reviewer. Notice, I said both. Cause you can't just do one. Ya' just read, I don't know if it's good, sucks, ect. If you just review, it's like sugarless candy, there's no point. So thanks for doing BOTH r's for me. Everyone deserves a good patt on the back, ya' may not get it, but you deserve it!  
All right, thank-you, SeriousB1, Rogue Solus (trouble... Or... What does that translate to again?) Thorn, Star Kitty, Bronze Dragon, and those are just the earlier ones. I'll get everybody soon. But Thank-You for the patience, reviews, putting up with me and my wonderful attempt at slight humor, mystery, action, adventure and what-ever else this can be labled as..... Besides insane of course.  
Anywaayyyyys. I'm going to do a little guessing game... Your job, try to guess the plot. Take a whack at it, I don't care what you guess, it may affect what I have planned, but you never know. That MIGHT be a good thing...  
Quote of the chapter: No one quote... Just the babbling between Chica and the 'voice' in her head... Anyone want to guess what that is? Betcha' can't!!!!  
Also, CHALLENGES! I'm feeling REALLY bold and cocky so... Any line challenges? Please make them, make sense... Well if that made sense... 


	13. Kurai Akari hoseki

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `` "Speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
  
(Overview from author) `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``` Pronunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````` Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between. `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````` Chapter13:Kurai Akari Hoseki  
  
/I wanna heal,  
  
I wanna feel what I thought was never real.  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long./  
  
"No.... There's no way...." Chica placed a tentative hand to the mirror, then slowly drew it to her forehead, her left hand trembling and the mirror clattering to the ground... As soon as her fingers touched the smooth, wet, and pulsing surface it finally occurred to her, it was real...  
"Are you okay?" Kuwabara was speechless for the most part, And Yusuke well... He was in between speechless, and complete mental shut down... But Chica lifted her eyes, meeting their gazes... "This can't... It can't..." Pull yourself together! "I... I don't understand..." Well, no one really thought you would. Just calm down... "Calm down? You want me to calm down.. When I have a foreign object shoved in my forehead, which I swear to god that I think it's TALKING to me?!" Chica snarled, Yusuke and Kuwabara took a nervous step back... This girl didn't look happy but then, just as suddenly... Her eyes ebbed into a dull purple...  
/(Erase all the pain till it's gone.)  
I wanna heal,  
I wanna feel like I've come close to something real./  
  
Blood still trickled from the 'wound'... Her whole face had smudges of blood and her white shirt had officially gone tie-dye on her... But she stood up, her knees and legs barely registering the thought before she was up on her feet... "I need to get... I need to get home. It isn't that far... Just another block I think..." Yusuke stepped toward her, still acting like she had three heads... "You're not going to make it on foot." Chica gave him a smug smirk/wince. "Yeah and who died and made you Sherlock?"  
/I wanna find something I've wanted all along.  
Somewhere I belong... /  
  
He chuckled, then glanced at the gem... It was pulsing like mad. Probably from her moving and talking... The thing didn't look all the way in either... "We should try to.. Get that out." "Yeah, looks painful..." Kuwabara had to add his two cents in of course... However he was putting it bluntly.. "Painful, don't even take the tip of the iceberg... This blasted thing... Feels like it's getting deeper..."  
The orange haired boy blinked. "How can you tell?" Chica gave him a blank stare... But it didn't last... The gem flashed brightly, and Chica instantly crumbled to the ground, her hands clutching against the concrete in pain... Everything was swirling violently, her vision doubling... The concrete began to crack around her hands, she was placing too much pressure on it. Her eyes rolled and connected with Yusuke's. "The damn thing's... Burning..." With that, the pulsing gem fell dark, and Chena toppled forward, out-cold...  
/I will never know my self,  
Until I do this on my own. /  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
"How can we get it out?" Yusuke asked, pointing to the slumbering Chica's forehead... "You can't." The door slid open, revealing Hiei, which needless to say raised eyebrows... They had come to the temple, since they had no idea where Chica lived and the gem might attract 'attention'.  
  
"What do you mean? If they can shove it in her, can't we just... Take it back out?" Yusuke asked, shrugging his shoulders and standing. "Somethin' tells me, that'd be way to easy..." Kuwabara 'pondered'. (a/n MY god, he's talking sense when he's near Yukina... Oc, ssooooo oc. But she could be asleep... It is like midnight by now...) "For once, the baka has a point." Hiei seemed to admit somewhat... His eyes drifted over to Chica and Yusuke swore he saw something flicker in his eyes... Did they... Know each other? The black haired teen shoved the thought away. Now he was loosing it.  
Yet, fate just decided there wasn't enough problems at the moment... So Chica's eyes opened slowly... But they weren't purple... More like a dull gray color, though they flashed several times as the gem began glowing again... Her jaw was set in a firm line, no doubt from pain and what ever else was going through her at the moment. But something rather... unusual happened. Her hands shot up to the gem, intent on probably removing it herself... But they never touched it...  
/And I will never know myself.  
Until I do this on my own./ It took less than a blink... Chica found her hands held securely to the floor... And her gray eyes flashed but landed on... Red ones? Hello! //You again?// Loosing control aren't you? //Nah dip. Now, tell me what the hell's going on!// Temper, temper. Nothing horrible. The Kurai Akari is just getting used to you.. and you aren't getting used to it... "Hiei... Let me go." Chica growled, her eyes were now faintly becoming purple, and blood oozed from the gem again... But anyone could tell, it was straighter, and deeper.  
/And I will never feel anything else.  
Until my wounds are healed./ He was crouched on the floor, inches away from her, and holding her hands firmly to the boards... And she was struggling yet he hadn't even changed that blasted bland look on his face. "I said, let go!" Down girl. He's trying to keep you from killing yourself, you know? //Like heck he is! I can take care...// No you can't. You're hurting, and unrational isn't a good word to describe you at the moment. "So letting that blasted... THING fix itself in my head's a better plan?" He.. He nodded. "You need to just accept it." Accept it.... Accept it... Chica's eyes flared red-purple now... "I'm so peachy I'll accept something that freakin', low life little witch Tsuku shoved in my head? Accept it? You've lost it. There's no way I'll ever..." The rest was lost as Yusuke sighed. "Sarcastic, smart mouthed and purple-eyed. Yeah she's back to normal from what I can tell."  
/I will never be anything.  
Until I break away from me./ Hiei threw him a glare as Chica fell silent, still intent on yanking her wrists free. The gem still glowed but seemed to be done 'fixing' itself. In fact it's pulsing was timed perfectly with her movements now... "That thing... Why do you think they put it in her? I mean we were right there." Kuwabara wondered, crossing his arms. "Screw that, where am I?" Such nice manors, Chena. //Shove it.// "You're at a temple, we didn't know where you lived and that..." Yusuke pointed to the gem, "Might cause trouble or something."  
/I will break away.  
I will find myself today./ -'It' does have a name.- "Oh no..." Chica groaned shaking her head. "Wait.. Is that... Is that what you were yelling at?!" Yusuke pointed, again, at the gem... Chica sighed. -She does have that bad habit.- "And why are you talking to EVERYONE with that blasted telepathy?" Chica tried to look at the gem, but only succeeded in becoming cross-eyed. The gem flickered. -I thought you would like a few things explained. And since I know everything she does and more, perhaps I could share a few things with you. After all, might want something to go on.- Chica growled, not exactly human-like. The voice sounded female... Smooth, not too old, and worse yet... She was willing to bet it was a blonde.  
/I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real.  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
(Erase all the pain 'till it's gone.)/  
"Here's a good one, what are you?" Yusuke asked arching an eyebrow. Chica snorted in agreement. Hiei finally got the idea to let her hands go, though he still kept an eye on her. (No pun intended of course.) -Well, not the hardest question.- "Dip stick." Chica growled at the gem. It seemed to ignore her. -I, am the Kurai Akari Hoseki.- "If you're looking for a big reaction, get a better name." Chica said testily. She crossed her arms, her legs Indian style and her eyes still out of focus. Red light poured over her.. It was cross. -Not a name that makes something, Chena.- Kuwabara blinked. "Uh... Gem thingy.. Her names 'Chica' isn't it?" Chica glared at her forehead. "Don't you even think about it."  
/I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along.  
Somewhere I belong./  
-CHENA has a certain... Problem at the moment. I believe the Jaganshi knows about it all ready.- //No. You just didn't.// -I believe I did.- Two pairs of eyes flew to Hiei, who was staring at the gem, along with a seething and rather pissed Chica... Then just like that the red eyes narrowed and he was silent... He wasn't going to say anything! Chica could've hugged him. If he was quiet about it, there was no reason to even talk about it... "She can't remember anything." //No... No. No no no no no no...// Chica could've killed him... -Yes, Chena doesn't remember anything since when she woke up at the hospital 3 weeks ago.-  
"Hospital?" Yusuke blinked, then looked at Chena, brown eyes flickering with realization. "You're the girl they're looking for?" "She beat up all those guys?" //Oh no... I swear to god I'll kill both of you!// -But Chica, do voices die?- "No, but how much do you wanta bet gems do?!" Yusuke ignored their argument, it wouldn't end anytime soon anyway. "So how do you know him?" "I met him at the park, but what does that have to do with..." Chena faltered... The park. That blasted thing. The curse of her new life... Yusuke cracked a smile... Then looked at Hiei, the Jaganshi gave Chena a rather... 'Don't even talk look.' "He's the 'Goth' that saved you?" Screw the chuckle, he flat out laughed. Chica flinched, sweat dropping at the glare she was getting. Kuwabara just blinked and had the classic blank stare he always wore...  
-Yes. And in replacement of a name she didn't know, Chena created, Chica, Anonimo. Name less girl. She had me with her all ready, it just took a large force to 'awaken' me fully.- "Hold it, Tsuku attacked a hours after you started bugging the crap outta me!" -That's right. But think back to the 'dream' Chena. Did that teach you nothing?- "Besides I needed a head scan, no." -Kyumi, her mother, and the rain? The gunshots, the car, and the voices? Think Chena, isn't that more than hallucinations? - Everyone looked at Chena... Her eyes had narrowed, her mouth a thin line. "I didn't die... I just remember darkness, and blood..." Hiei got REALY still. Surely she didn't remember waking up in the street? It had only been for a few moments...  
/I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong.  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong.  
Somewhere I belong./ Roaring... Kick... Cars... Roaring... Voices.... Rain.... Kick... Thunder... Then gunshots? "Wait! That paper... I must've wrote it myself... Before I got to my apartment.. No. A house." -* Chuckle* Now, try putting everything into place. Then, I'll tell the three of you what I believe happened. Just let her talk it through. I don't know everything either. Of course Hiei, you may be able to help us to.- More glances at the Jaganshi. Chena kept her eyes glued to the floor. "Kyumi, that's who I thought was laughing at the park before. And that woman in the picture. She doesn't fit in anywhere. She's not the one who was looking for Kyumi..." The gem sighed, glowing still. -All right. Try this name, Christinia. Now try to think.- "That's the dumbest, most prissy, prep drone name I've ever..."  
Yusuke smirked. "I think I get it Gem thing... That's her isn't it?" A flash came in answer. Kuwabara laughed. "So much for the tough girl, huh?" Chena glared. "Want me to show you what I did to that moron at the bar?" -Now, now. Before the hospital again. What do you remember?- Chena rolled her eyes. "This is going to take all night." -Well, better be ready.- Purple eyes smoldered. "Black. Black.. Then a copper taste. That was blood, easy. Black must be darkness. Voices... A lady..." Chena closed her eyes, letting everything wash over her. The gem seemed to send a few flashes of things to her eyes... And somewhere in her mind, she knew she was remembering them. That morning the skateboard, the prep, and the gunshots. Her hand rose to her left side, all most looking for scars... But only faint traces of the cut along her arm met her. -Now, tell us what happened.-  
"I was gong home... And I fell... Not a trip and my skateboard didn't run into anything. Gunshots.. I was... I was shot down? But why in god's name would someone do that? I know people aren't that crazy about teens but that's going a bit Far." -Yes. But what else?- "That's easy... I kept coughing up blood, and some lady kept trying to talk to me... But I died, or at least... I think I did. Everything was real dark, like I was floating sort of... Then I woke up at the hospital, a bunch of weird idiots shoving drugs through their blasted needles. And I got away." Chena crossed her arms again. End of story there. But the Gem, Kurai Akari seemed to think otherwise. -Now, Hiei, when you saw her, there was a flash right- Chena blinked, eyes STILL on the floor. Hiei looked at the gem again, it was being rather... Bothersome. "And?"  
Chena swallowed then let her eyes fly at her head. "Ya' know, I thought rocks were, dark, heavy, on the ground, and QUIET!" -I see I'm not going to be able to get much done with you awake.- Chena opened her mouth.. Then closed it. In fact, every part of her became still and if it weren't for the fact she sitting up and blinking now and then, she'd have looked dead. -There, she'll return too normal once I'm done. Don't bother trying to awaken her. She's fallen into a rather deep sleep. It will end later. But you must listen, and nothing can be repeated to Chena. She shouldn't know of a few things until later.- Red flashed briefly, then the same whip-like voice continued. -Kurai means dark. Akari, for light. And Hoseki for gems. So my name means gem of light and dark. I was 'made' to be placed in a person, and bring both the dark and light out of them. In a sense I was made to balance them out. But, it seems Chena is my new project my mistake or perhaps a twisted attempt of humor.-  
"So, what you mean is, that she's not supposed to have you in her?" Kuwabara pointed out the obvious of course. Hiei only rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'baka humans'. -Yes. I don't think Tsuku meant for the merge either. Though I'm getting ahead again. I've passed through several hands, outliving every single being I've ever merged with. Though, I have yet to cause death.- that, comment was sent to them with a flash resembling one of disgust that they'd thought her capable of it. -But, I've been completely unable to find either side of Chena. My purpose is to balance a person's soul. Though I'm of little use if the soul is balanced and both parts are all ready equal.- "Hold it, so there's two Chica's? Er. Chena's?" Yusuke asked bolting up at the thought. Kuwabara broke out in a cold sweat. "No, it means that she's completely pure and hasn't any reason to be torn in two." Hiei replied with yet another curse rising in his throat. Both boys gave him a blank stare. Kurai Akari only continued.  
-The Jaganshi is right. Chena has no reason for two counterparts to be created. In fact I've searched in all her memories I can. She's suffered more to hands of her parents then most. She's remained on everyone's 'hit list' since 2nd grade. And I can't find a single moment where she might have actually had anything close to a friend or relationship of any sort. Hat is, except for a small boy at the hospital, but even that has been brief and showed her what she can do. His mother confronting Chena is what caused her to first produce enough of a panic. That helped to 'awaken me'.- "So why were you asleep?" Brown eyes still hadn't left Hiei's back but Yusuke still asked the question.  
-I 'sleep' until I'm placed. I save what energy I can so I can awaken with quicker results, of course since Chena was human, and normal I wasn't able to absorb what she produced. Until after she 'died'. That flash you saw Jaganshi; it was her energy and that alone. What ever happened in the split second before she lost herself, something caused her to refuse rest. And instead brought her body here. Though why here and now is probably not even in Chena's mind. She's blocked off everything that happened in her last and very first moments.- the gem suddenly flashed a purple color and Hiei saw that Chena's eyes plainly got brighter. -Ouch! Blast her! She doesn't seem to take to rest very well. Though, don't repeat what I've told you. I need others to realize what happened until Chena learns herself. I may not be able to stay awake long, since Chena herself doesn't find much use in me.- With that, them gem fell dark, and Chena bolted upright, her back straight as a board and her eyes wide. "Finally. Blasted, no good gem. I'll show that thing dark and light till she's out cold." Chena relaxed, tightening her hands into fists then locking eye with Hiei. "So. What'd the blonde headed rock want?" All three were silent. Until Hiei just 'HN'ed and glared. "Like it concerns weak little girls."  
"HEY! I reserve the blasted rite to say that's wrong! Vertically challenged, gothic, jerk!" Chena allowed her eyes to flash in a snarl. But Kuwabara, or also known as Kuwabaka, pointed out loudly, "But You're shorter than he is! HAHAHAHA!" "Oh really." "Uhhhh." WHAMMMMM!! ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````` Chena managed to make it to the apartment door without falling asleep on the walk home. She'd had a lovely escort. In fact she practically never saw him. More like could sense her along the rooftops above and around her. She felt somewhat safer. Though a quick stab at her mental self ended that. -You shouldn't be thinking on such things. You need to rest.- //Please, tell me, that he can't hear you.// -No. He's not using his Jagan.- //Huh?// -Never mind. I'll explain later. Just get to your door, get to bed, and sleep. I'm a gem and I'm feeling tired.- "Wonderful encouragement Hoseki." Chena grumbled reaching for her keys on the now empty cord. Her eyes flashed in panic but reached into her purse and produced them. "Phew." "We need to talk." -Oh dear.- //SHOVE IT!// Chena sighed, unlocked the door and motioned inside. "Don't take it personal, but I really don't feel like talking where I can't even see you. Call it ridiculous but it's habit." "Hn." //Lovely answer.// Chena thought opening the door and walking in after him.  
"So, what could possibly be troubling you at oh." She glanced at the radio, 2am. "At this perfectly reasonable hour?" He didn't seem to enjoy sarcasm. "What do you plan on doing?" "Er. I guess try to find my Mother. Or not. She didn't seem to thrilled to see me in that stupid vision." Chena said rolling her purple eyes. "What about that thing?" He meant the gem. Chena shifted her weight, swaying her hips as she watched him. "Dunno. Sounds like a good question to me. But here's one. Why did you save me? You know from the perverted jerk at the park?" He threw her a wavering look. All most. All most like he didn't know why either. //How. //  
"You should figure out how to get rid of it." "Nani?" Chena blinked, he suddenly turned away and walked toward the window. Chena stared slack jawed but got her voice back as he opened the glass. "It what? The gem?" Another 'hn'. God this guy had a good cold shoulder. Hiei simply vanished out the window with a blink. Chena watched after him. Then in a weird way, she grinned and walked over to the window. Nothing but the street below and rooftops. With a sigh she closed the window. "Thanks for the tip. Wish it were that easy. But I think this thing has other plans." -You're right.- "What?!" -Yes, I do have another plan, now, Chena.- A thud followed. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````` There, sorry for the slight wait. Had to work on this a bit. I need to add a few notes on the chapter. 1)No offense to Goths. I'm not sure if any that could appear offensive but if so, sorry! 2) I NEED CHALLENGES!! What you submit will be placed in the 14th or 15th chapters though. 3)'Kurai Akari Hoseki. I'm not sure if that's what you would say in actual Japanese. Actually I know it's not. If you could tell me how or give me pointers that would be great! 4)Chena, or Chica will eventually meet the rest of the gang, and I need a vote, my plot could easily go along with a Hiei/Chena fic, or not. But I can't do yaoi. Don't ask, I can't. Sorry, nothing against it but authors are titled to their opinions. This is mine. Vote and tell me for pairing or no pairing. 5)I do not own the songs. My disclaimer clearly points that out. They're Evanescence and the second is Linkin' Park. 6)All right, sorry about the horribly boring part at the end. I was out of it and needed some things to get explained. There will be more times like those, though shorter and Chena's going to learn the fine art of cussing more. I may have to change this to 'R'. 7)Cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, and cliffy. Shorter this time but still CLIFFY LIAGH!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAWHAHAHHSHSHSHSHSHSAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (I'm so darn evil!) 


	14. my little sister

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `` "Speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
  
(Overview from author) `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``` Pronunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````` Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between. `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````` Chapter14:My Little Sister  
  
Ache. Ache filled her head. Surely before was only a dream. That blasted rock couldn't do a blasted thing to her. Chena gave the mental signal for her body to sit up. A few fleeting moments followed but she stood, glancing at the floor she'd fallen onto. Blood had flowed from the gem, creating a stain on the floor. "Hey, Kurai Akari? You awake up there?" Chena frowned at the silence and poked at her forehead. Several jolts of pain shot down her spine but nothing else. "Hmph, Gotta get ready for work. Mid-day shift today."  
Her footfalls found her at the bathroom then her eyes caught sight of the mirror. And purple orbs shot open REALLY WIDE. "BLOODY HELL!!! What's going on?!!!" Her hands connected with the sink and held her since her legs seemed to have become useless. Her reflection gaped back at her with odd eyes, messed up hair, off colored skin, fangs, and other accessories that hadn't been there the night before. //Okay, cool it. Just calm down, Nothing to worry over.// -Are you so sure? - "What do you mean?!" Chena starred at the mirror, watching the gem flash and swirl red-purple. -Everything's going to be all right. You have most of your latest memories back. So I'm not needed? - "What? I meant you outta my head if that's what you mean." -Exactly. I think I'm going to take over for a bit though. You don't mind do you? After all, I helped you.- "Wha. No way! You want a body, that's why you merged with me isn't it? It wasn't that blasted Tsuku!" -Good girl. Her 'lord' wanted to wake me up. Though not to be fused with you. I'm afraid though, neither of you will get what you desire. I plan on living through you. So I had to give you a few select features my original form had.- Chena threw a shaky glance at the mirror. There wasn't. Red- purple eyes glared back. She was built the same basically. Fangs, red bangs completely. Short brown hair, and the gem now appeared even smaller with a black star surrounding it in her skin. Her lips were a deeper red, blue lines above her eyes and through her hair. Then came the big shocker. Her earrings had transferred from human ears, to black wolf ones perched on top of her head. And she felt something along her backside. A Black tail appeared. "Kurai what'd you do to me?!" Her mouth moved cruelly, her skin a copper color.  
-Parts of myself. I thought it best if I returned to the Makai in full form.- "You return? But. How." Blood trickled down Chena's face as the gem shifted and flickered. -I'm a demon creation. I was a person well known for her power thousands of years ago. Then something happened. I was sealed in a gem. I told the 'detectives' I am merely able to balance a person's spirit. And like simple fools they fell for it. I was lucky, I thought for sure Hiei might prove trouble.. But Tsuku was right not to worry over them. Kurama might figure something out, but that won't matter. I'm returning now, and none of them can stop me. Though, you proved a surprise when you broke through the force I put on you last night. You were able to cause me pain.. And that is no common trait.-  
Chena was in shock. Then something resembling a thought floated to the surface of her panic. Call someone. Call one of them. Get someone's attention. She can't take you. "Right." Chena darted to her bag, the napkin appearing in her hand... Her clawed hand. MOVE IT! -What do you think you're going to do Chena?- "None of your concern!" Her feet found her at the phone. She dialed the number.. Then it felt like a brick had been slammed into her head. Her mouth became unable to move, her hand not moving. The phone to her ear and someone answered. //Answer! SAY SOMETHING CHENA!// -No one can hear you. I'm in control. You'll have to wait.- //No! Fight her!// "Hello?" The voice from the phone.. It was a woman's. Chena threw a mental surge at the gem.. Then fought for her voice. "Y. I.. Need to speak.. With Yusuke." In time to come.. It would never cease to amaze her how hard it was to get those few words out.. But the gem redoubled and took over. Chena felt like she was floating, but everything was just floating on the edge of her reality. Everything dangled. //WAKE UP!// -No! I don't know how you're breaking through but enough. Chena it's time for you to rest.- Rest? Rest. //No! Wake up you friggin' retard! GET UP!!//  
"Hello?" Speak. Just talk. Open your mouth. Use your voice. It suddenly felt like several weights just dropped off of her head.. And in a few dazed seconds she spoke. "Yusuke, it's Chena. The gem's taking over. She's trying to return to the Makai. I don't know what it means but I can't keep holding her off!" "She can't. There's no way it can.." "I don't care what she said last! She told you that so she'd have time. She's worried that Kur. Kurama or somebody will think of something. I'm not going to be able to keep her off forever. But she's working with Tsuku and that guy from the alley." Chena paused, her breathing suddenly becoming heavy and all most impossible. "Chena? Chena?" "Hiei. He sensed something. He told me.. To get rid of it.. He may know what's going on!" -ENOUGH!!!!- The phone tumbled to the floor, Chena's hand shaking and her mouth spurting blood. Her head spun like mad. The lack of air slowed her thoughts. -Blasted girl! You're human but how on earth do you think you can hold me off?!- //As long as it takes, but the secrets out. You lying little rock!// -SILENCE!- //Gems and voices can't hurt me.// -You're blind then. You'll die unless I let you breath.- //No. How much you wanta bet you'll let me? If I die there goes this body to// Her lungs inflated suddenly. The gem flared blood boiling as it emerged from the wound. -How.. You little witch!- "THAT'S RIGHT!! And here's one for both of us!!!"  
Chena put her fingers to her forehead, and began pulsing against the skin. Her eyes shifted from red to purple then with another brilliant flash of light. Her hands fell to her sides, and the gem flared. Purple eyes fell half-lidded and red. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
Hiei's eyes snapped open. His Jagan glowed a violet color. Something was interfering. He'd seen enough to know that his hunch was right. The gem had lied. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
Wind whipped at her. But the red prism glowed. The roof had proved to give a decent view. But she was looking for something. Chena knew it. Her whole body felt numb, and all together not hers. All most like a dream. //Chena, get a hold of yourself. You're handled worse things then this. This oversized pebble isn't anything compared to Tsuku! Fight it all ready// -Still awake? Stubborn child- //Want to say something about that? I've got several things to say to you!// -Calm down. You won't have to put up with me for long. I'm going to get rid of you soon.- //Thanks for the comfort! NOW LET ME GO!// Kurai smirked, using Chena's mouth. The body was completely under her control. Chena had managed to cause her a few jerks and unsure movements though, nothing more than any of her other victims.  
She had outlived anyone she'd merged with. She could remain in another's form by sticking to the gem. Kurai however, didn't follow the rules. She chose her host's death in usually five years. Human bodies couldn't let her stay any longer. "See Chena, that wasn't so bad now was it?" //Damn you// "And here I chose to let you stay, not very considerate." //OUT!!// "I'm soy. But no one can throw me 'out'. You're just along for the ride."  
"Actually, that can be arranged." Chena/Kurai froze. "What?" Red- purple eyes turned around. Red hair, and green eyes. "Kurama. And Hiei is bound be somewhere near here." //Now, take that you blasted over grown leech!// "Such remarks from a human. You'd think this girl would be quiet!" Hiei watched her. She was trembling. Though not from fear or anything like that. Chena was giving her a harder time 'taking over' then it had planned. He smirked. Leave it to a human to be stubborn.  
Kurai Akari glared, her tail ears twitching. "I don't plan on giving her up. Besides, even if you were to remove me, it'd kill her. Besides, I rather like this body." "Then why her?" Kurama watched Kurai's movements. She was pacing slightly. "She fell so blindly into my little trick. For me to take root in someone's mind, they need to know and accept where they got me. So I naturally needed her to remember her past. That, and with her family as is, it was that much smaller a possibility that they would miss her. I was worried her disappearing might attract attention." Chena chose her time. It felt like she was getting pulled two ways at once. In truth it was exhausting her but the thought of getting that blasted gem back fueled her.  
The gem was partly abandoned since the Kurai needed to leave it to control her body. So Chena found one thing. Just as Kurai had forced them gem into her, she could force it out. //Oh Kurai. I've got a surprise.// "What? What could you possibly do to." Her mouth shut. The gem was throbbing purple and flashing angrily. And Chena's slightly psychotic laugh was echoing in her head. //Say good-bye to the gem!!!" Green eyes narrowed as blood flowed from the gem. The purple prism flickered red faintly as it began to push outward.. Kurai gaped.. "You little fool! Do you want to kill us both?!" //No, but get ready for a one way trip you bitch!// Chena focused, aware that her limbs began to faintly have feeling now. She could all most feel another presence in her and fought it with everything she had. -WHEN THIS THING COMES OUT, Don't let it touch your skin!- Chena shot the message out just as the gem pulled free, crimson liquid splattering the concrete. Chena suddenly felt a rush as she was put back in place and Kurai left with the gem.  
At first the red jewel floated in midair, then pelted to Chena again, the gasping teen caught off guard. But a flash came and the gem was stuck to the ground under a sword tip. And Chena honestly had never been happier seeing the red orbs as they glanced at her. "That.. Was a bit close. Ya' think?" Kurama walked closer, then put a hand to her forehead. "We need to stop the bleeding." Bleeding? What's that? Duh! "Yeah.. I might have something downstairs. My apartments right below us." Her voice came and went as everything spun still though the pounding pressure was gone now. And with that, she changed back. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
"So, this is it?" Botan held up the glass jar containing a red gem. "I can't believe this thing was still going around. I thought for sure Ko- Enma had entrusted it in a guardian. Hm.." Pink-purple eyes landed on the people in front of her. "Thank-you. I'll get this to Ko-Enma. And the girl, who was it again?" "Christinia." Kurama answered, throwing a look at Hiei. The fire demon seemed his usual self. Though he had thrown several odd looks at Chena before leaving.  
"I'll check the records department for any info on her. Though I'll still have to talk to her. But the Kurai Akari merging with a human. I'm almost positive that's never happened before." Her oar appeared in her right hand and her left held tightly to the small jar. She hopped and landed on the smooth pole easily then vanished. Kurama turned to Hiei.  
"She'll be all right. She handled it very well." Red eyes met his for a few tense moments before Hiei looked the other way. "I'm not worried so stop thinking that I am." "And why wouldn't you be?" "Because she's a weak little girl." Another classic verbal dodge. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
A knock on the door. Chena looked up, the notebook her lap sliding into the floor and she hopped off her bed. The bandage around her head had shrunk to little more than two bands of cloth now. Chena put her hand to the cold door knob and opened it. Exspecting everyone in the world except for who was there. Weird, long blue hair in a ponytail, a pink t-shirt, jeans, a small backpack, and a girl. She was taller than her, though the eyes caught Chena's in a friendly grin. Pink and purple orbs. //Wild. And I thought Hiei's were weird.// "Uh, can I help you?" "Yes you can. My name's Botan, you're Chena right?"  
"Um. Yeah. Sorry to be rude but.. What the heck are you uh.. Doing here? I. Haven't met you anywhere have I?" "Oh good heavens no. I hope not. I just came by to ask you a few things. About the Kurai Akari." Chena swallowed, then stepped out of the way. "Yusuke said something about you coming. Though that was what. Ten minutes ago?" Botan nodded and sat her bag down on the bar.  
"Okay, well just a few questions really. Um.. Where did you get the gem?" She'd flipped out a notebook with doodles all over the front and a fluffy purple pen. "My grandmother gave it to me in her will.. Just before my 14th birthday. Do you want some tea or anything?" "Yes thank-you. How long did you have it?" "Uhmm.. Well, all most two years I guess.." Chena set the water filled kettle on the stove and turned it on. She got out two cups, and tea bags while Botan asked the next question. "When did it merge with you?" Um.. A week ago. It only lasted for. Gang not even a full 24 hours though. I cleaned house so to speak." Botan nodded, ponytail bobbing as she scribbled down what she heard.  
"Okay, now I think that's all. Yes that'll be enough for the report." Chena blinked. "Sorry, but who exactly are you, and who's the report for?" "I'm the grim reaper and it's for Reikai or spirit world." "Eh?" Chena dropped her cup, the coffe cup not shattering. Purple eyes gave the girl several blank stares then Chena swallowed. "Sumimasen, demo. Naniwoiutennen?" Botan blinked. "Perhaps you should sit down. This isn't going to be easy to explain." Chena nodded, filled the sups with hot water, and sat them on the counter She sat on a stool and looked at Botan. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
"Okay, so Ko-Enma wants me. To what?" Chena tried to stay calm. After all a gem had recently shot out of her forehead. What wasn't possible? "He wanmts to talk to you. About you coming back to life." Botan said for thirtieth time that day. Chena let it sink in for a moment. "I don't remember everything from before. But from what I can see. I wasn't happy. I know a lot of things have happened here, and I don't go to school, and that I work a lot. But I'm actually happy some what. I would like to get to know Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei better. And I'm sure that lunk-headed weirdo can't be horrible exactly." "Yes their all nice.. Well, usually. I mean they have their moments like everyone else." Chena was silent, starring off into space. Botan looked at her. She really wasn't that different. Nothing wrong with her. "Something wrong?"  
Chena's short hair flipped as she shook her head. "No.. Just thinking. I've still got a few things to answer. And I need to get to work soon." "Wait. You're going to work, with that?" Botan pointed at the girl's forehead. Chena only shrugged. "It's nothing. It'll heal soon. But what do you think keeps this place going? Air?" Botan stopped. It was a good point. Though Chena seemed nothing more than a child at moments. Then just as quickly that punk attitude got in the way. She had a lot to learn but she was 15, working, keeping up an apartment, had gotten books and such in small amounts to study, and had all of this going on to boot. //I wonder how she does it.// ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
Chena flipped a page of the book, she was taking a break and had sat at the bar to watch the restaurant and read for a few moments. Poetry had caught her eye last time at the book store. The poem she had found in her pocket had never left her side. It was talking about something she hadn't been able to place yet. Something sad it seemed. Though she had only remembered vague flashes of the moments in her 'last life'. One included her nearly dieing. But fainter still, were ones she had first known Kyumi. Before she became a 'brat'.  
/I'm so tired of being here.  
Surprised by all my childhood fears./ "Sissy! Where's mommy?" Chena could still see the small form standing on the steps of her bedroom, teddy bear in tow. Another nightmare, another night mommy had been away drinking. "She's not here Kyumi. Come here. I'll keep the monsters away." "Thank-you Chena." That seemed so long ago.  
/And if you have to leave.  
I wish that you would just leave./ "Mommy said to get up. She's got a surprise!" "Chena! I got a book, can you read it to me?" "Chena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to Mommy. She just yelled so much." "I love you sissy." Little sister.  
/Because your presence still lingers here.  
And it won't leave me alone. / That was who Chena had always urged to say hello to. Who was supposed to be running around the apartment. The one who had filled her with something that had pulled her home that day. She had loved her sister. Sure she had been nothing but a pest, but in years before. They had been so close. //What happened then?//  
/These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase./ But Chena all ready knew that answer. She had gotten too big for her little sister. She had gotten too big for the little hugs and pelting questions. "I got to big for my little sister. That's what happened." Chena's voice was soft and choked. So many things could have been changed. Changed so that she s\could have had a second chance in that life. So that she could pick up the pieces her parents had left her with.  
/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears./  
Chena swallowed back a few tears as she closed the book, her eyes to blurry to read. She felt the knot in her throat tighten when she saw several children out the big windows of the restaurant. Each with a mom, dad, brother, or sister.  
/And I've held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me./ "My little sister." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
She couldn't believe it. It seemed unreal, impossible, and just not right. She looked at the paper again. Her kimono not hiding her quivering jolts. The headline alone burned at her. Woman and child killed in drive by. It was a newspaper from America, and nearly two weeks old. But the names. They were her mother and sister.  
/You used to captivate me.  
By your resonating light./  
'Officials can only mention a similar occurrence nearly 4 weeks ago. A 15-year-old was gunned down near her school in New York. Both cases have been targeted to the same family. Neighbors only wonder with shock what could possibly have happened to cause these three murders.'  
/But now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me./  
"No... God please no... There's gotta be..." Chena stopped, swallowing. Her feet carried her to work, the paper still clutched tightly in her hands. Pictures danced across the page, and it told her plenty. Fate was having a roll at closing her off from her old life. Their deaths meant more than just two people passing from one world to the next. It meant that she couldn't go back. She was alone... alone.. No... Not alone. They were here. She could start over here, couldn't she? She could start back school, she could do more work on the weekends to pick up the pace as far as money was concerned.  
/These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just to real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase./ Her hand touched the cool door, the pushed against it. It was all as if she was out of her body all together... Surely this paper was wrong. There could be other people named that... Then another jolt came. That vision... It must have happened the night they died... "Kyumi..." The paper crumbled, then found it's way to her purse. Her notebook came out, and she walked over to the manager...  
/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears./ "Chica? There's a few tables on your side. Someone left a note for you, I told them you'd be here any minute but they said they were in a hurry." He handed her a piece of paper then bustled off, Chena sighed. Her eyes looked out the window again. //Kyumi... Hold tight kiddo. I'll be seeing you... Someday. But I've got a life now I have to get started. Though... It's like Ying and Yang now...// She smiled. //No, Somewhere in between..... Or somewhere in between.//  
/And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me./ ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
"Chena, I looked through our files... And this may be hard for you but..." "I know Botan. I'm dead. My mother and Sister are to. I read it in a paper I got." The ferry-girl sighed. "But it's okay... What ever happened came so, that I could have another chance. And I don't plan on waisting it."  
/I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
And though you're still here with me.  
I've been alone all along./  
Botan nodded then smiled. "It's Kuwabara's birthday. I know you have to work alot... But I know a certian someone will be at the party." Botan did a neko face, throwing Chena knowing looks. Purple eyes narrowed. "Hiei?" "Bingo! He doesn't get along with Kuwabara, but he'll be there.. He.. Has good reasons..." Botan stopped there. She had better things to do then get her head removed because she'd let the 'cat' out of the bag.  
Chena chuckled. "All right. I'll come." /When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away away all of your fears. Ad I I've held your hand all through these years.  
But you still have me./ ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
Don't go! It's not over! I swear it's not over! I know that may 'look' like the ending but it's not.. Oh no far from it! I don't plan on leaving ANYTHING unanswered, any hole, or my plot comepletly ditched either! THanks seriousb1! I knew I was wrong.. But I'll have to stick to this name.. already typed in a whole lot of places.... Chapter15 is already half way done so.. Wait for 24 hours or so and I should have it up.. Oh well, see-ya then! 


	15. To die, or to have Died

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````` "Speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy-  
  
(Overview from author) `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````` Pronunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh  
Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka  
  
(This will be updated as new characters come into light)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````` Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between. `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````` Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything.. But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````` Chapter15:To die, or to have died  
  
Chena chided herself again on her choice of outfits... A short skirt, the black long sleeved shirt, and a new necklace. A metal chain that ended below her collar bone and had a ying-yang pendant. Her sandals slapped the ground, her footsteps echoing in her ears. //I swear, I have no real reason to go. I could turn around and never see any of them again.// "No, there's no sense in starting over just to be alone again. Jeeze why'd I have to be half way smart?"  
Her hand curled around the paper in her fist. She'd already read the address AT LEAST a zillion times. But she was nervous. There, she'd admitt it. She, the single girl that scared every thug she knew, was scared of a party. This was stupid, wrong, messed up, and above all, retarded. What street fighter got worried over a party for crying out loud?! //Me.//  
She found the house. It wasn't hard exactly, well... Okay so it hadn't been easy but hey, she was here, ne? She walked up the steps, throwing a look around the neighborhood again. Then, she knocked. BAM!!!! THUD!!! It felt like a semi-automatic connected with her head... A rather unpleasent feeling actually... Stars circled her crown and she suddenly saw bright colors.... No... It was that block head.... "Yukina-chan? Is she here?" Yeah, THAT block head.  
"Erm... No Kuwabara, but I think Chena is...." Botan walked out the door, and helped the stumbling girl to her feet... Chena locked eyes with Kuwabara;hand on the door and two and two came together REAL quick. He'd opened the door, and had pounded her in the head with it... "Sorry, I didn't see you there shrimp." No.. Oh hell no he didn't.... Chena's eyebrow twitched.. Her eyes narrowing despite her own big dipper abover head. Kuwabra paled...  
WHAMMMMMMM!!!!!! "That hurts!!" Kuwabara was on the floor inside with a know coming out of his heavily gelled hair. Chena's right fist was flexing and her smile was nothing short of a manic's. Botan sweat dropped. "Maybe we had better get away from the door..." Kuwabaka was up in a blink. "I must wait for my Yukina-chan!" Chena rolled her eyes. "Who's got him by the balls?" "Oh, he just does that. He.. Uh... Likes her alot..." Botan muttered as Chena threw a look at the moron. He was standing at the door waiting... "Well, I feel sorry for who-ever knocks next."  
"Bro. How many times have I told you to look before you open?" A girl, or woman walked into the room. She had brown hair, brown eyes, cigarette in hand, and dressed... Sort of like a guy... Yellow vest, white shirt, green pants... Okay... "Hello. I don't think we've uh.. Met have we?" Chena stood a bit straighter, still cursing at the stars. "No, I'm Shizuru, his older sister." Chena shook her hand then looked at Kuwabara... "God all mighty, if he's this hyper now... What happens when she DOES come?"  
Unfortunatly, she didn't have to wait long to find out. Yusuke came.. Followed by a girl Chena had never seen. "Hello, you're Chena, right?" Purple eyes widened then her head nodded. Honey colored eyes, and short brown hair. A red dress of sorts with a blue jacket, and a wierd blue animal thing.... "Oh, this is Puu. He's Yusuke's other half..." Chena arched an eyebrow... //Okay... Memo to self, check out wierd blue birds.// "I'm Kieko, it's nice to meet you!" She was so darn cherry. Chena nodded, then came more people....  
A girl with red colored eyes, mint green hair, and a blue kimono... She was about Chena's hieght... Though seemed more child-like somewhat... "Hello." Chena swallowed. "Hey. I'm Chena.. Chena Anonimo. Your name?" "Yukina." Chena felt a something rush past her... And before she even really thought of it; her foot was out. WHAAAAMMM! Kuwabara tripped and landed face first on the floor... Chena smiled. "He'll learn one day." Yukina only looked worried and Chena dismissed herself.... "You're here as well?" Chena blinked, then turned around. "Oh, hey! Yeah, Botan gave me the 'it'll do you some good to get out' lecture. She's good at that isn't she?" Kurama chuckled but nodded a bit.  
"Oh, there you are Kurama... Have you seen Hiei?" Botan appeared quite literally out of nowhere at Chena's left... Her pink eyes flashing with michief. Chena sensed it, loud and clear... "He may come.. Though knowing Hiei it's to watch over Yukina." "That's fine, just wondering...." Botan put a firm hand lock on Chena's arm, causing the girl to throw her a confused look. "We need to go... Do.. something..." Chena blinked and smiled at Kurama, the whole time wondering what on earth was wrong with the nut case ferry girl... Botan dragged her over to the other side of the room, near the kitchen and faced her.  
"Chena, There's something I need to talk t o you about." "Uh.... I noticed." "Oh.. Right, yes well... You might not want to.. Uh... Encourage Kuwabara or anything..." Botan threw worried looks around. Chena was lost. "Oooookay. And I'd do that because?" "I'm not saying you would just.. Oh it would be soo much easier if I could just say 'it'..." Botan shook her fists, muttering. Chena bit back the first thing she came up with and settled for the second. "Botan, is there anything wrong?" "No, no no. It's just... Oh... Just try to stay away from the Yukina and Kuwabara subject... At least around Hiei."  
Chena was thrown for a loop. "All right... I'm going to be really nice and not say anything.. But anything else?" "Oh yes actually. The Kurai Akari escaped." "WWHHHAATT?!?!" Chena bolted up.. Eyes wide, mouth open, jaw hitting the floor practicly, and purse laying on the floor as well... Chena closed her mouth, still gaping but threw thoughly worried looks at the ferry girl. "The blasted thing did what?!" Botan sweat dropped. "It's nothing to worry about.. But someone took it..." Yusuke walked over. "Anything wrong Botan?" Chena however didn't even acknowledge his excistance. "The Kurai Akari Hoseki just got stolen, and I'm not supposed to be worried? Hello the stupid thing was in my friggin' head?!!"  
Yusuke threw a 'are-you-okay?' look at Chena, then turned to Botan. " So the toddler messed up again?" Botan huphed. "Ko-Enma-sama didn't do anything wrong. It broke out of the jar and someone took it." Chena twitched. "I'm going.. To do.. I don't really care... Just keep moving rocks to yourself.." Purple eyes swirled at the thought of the blasted thing loose. God.. Fate was having fun today... ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
Chena tilted her head... "Is that beeping?" Botan blinked, "Oh, it's only the comunicator. Ko-Enma-sama probably needs something." Yusuke arched an eyebrow and muttered something that sounded like 'pacifier breath'. Botan pulled a purple compact and opened it... Chena decided then and there she was going to ignore this, and did so. She walked away from the couch, then noticed something move by her feet. A cat mewed, the bell around it's neck sounding. "Aww. She's adorable. A little calico, so you must be a little girl." Chena scooped the cat up, and it didn't protest. A small rumbling pur sounded and Chena smiled.  
"You found baby brother's cat?" Shizuru nodded toward the ball of fluff in the girl's arms. Purple eyes laughed. "Yeah, a little tri colored one." "He pays more attention to that cat..." "Well, I see why." Chena threw a look over the room. Kuwabara was trying to play cards.. But it was hard to do that and constantly pay attention to Yukina. Kurama was being patient about it, where as Yusuke wasn't. Botan was still chatting with the compact, Kieko was laughing and something or other... And Hiei had shown neither hide nor hair. "I swear the midget has no sense of time."  
"Hiei?" Shizuru arched an eyebrow. Chena only scratched the cat behind her ears, listeing to the tiny motor pur even louder. "It's kind of easy to tell." "What is?" "Come on princess, you like him. And since he went after you when the gem went berserk I'd say he does too." Chena blushed, her face going through a full 9 shades of red before she swallowed and it dimmed somewhat. "No... He's a demon right? There's a couple for breaking laws of the universe." Shizuru only chuckled, exaling smoke. "Kid, if there's one thing this bunch has showed, it's that the 'laws of the universe' were made for normal people. And it's safe to say no one's normal here. We're all wierd." Chena shook her head, a smile claiming her mouth. "I don't know... I do like him I guess... Just..." "AHA!!"  
"WHAT THE?!" Chena had dropped the cat, heard someone behind her, and had spun around, fists flying... Then a flash of blue caught her eyes as she stumbled back, still on her toes... "Botan?! You little... You were listeing weren't you!!???!!!" Shizuru just shrugged and glance at the now dancing dazed ferry girl... Who was holding a taperecorder. "I got it! Ha! I told you, she likes him!" At that point Chena's heart began to beat again... Boy she'd done it now. Chena calmly rolled up her sleeves, eyes narrowed and jaw set. T_T Botan sweat dropped. "Sorry?"  
"Oh no you don't! Give me that tape, NOW." Chena stood, left hand on her hip and her right open and exspecting. Botan winced. "Uhm..... Ko-Enma sent a message... The Kurai Akari.." "I don't wanta hear about that hell ridden gem. Give me that tape!" Shizuru calmly walked off. Chena didn't seem the type to take this well... Botan swallowed, took a look at Chena's purple eyes. T_T "Oh all right. Here. I'm only trying to help." "No, you need to go watch your soaps if you want any more romantic drama." Chena snatched the tape and calmly crushed it. "Thank-you, and you were saying about the blasted gem?" "It's gotten through the border.. And Tsuku has it, along with her lord." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
Chena fumed. Oh god did she fume. She felt like spitting fire at everything right now... Just toast it all! Burn it to the ground! //Jeeze, that blasted, air-headed, blonde, ditzy, Botan! She forgets everything important just because something pops up she figures better...// Sandals slapped the sidewalk as Chena walked rigidly down the sidewalk. She was cutting through a strip mall so she could get home a bit faster. She usualy dodged places like this though, due to the 'woman hunt'. Though, she walked past a shop and stopped in her tracks.. "No way! I didn't think they would..." In a flash she was inside, holding a skateboard and looking over all of them... Her eyes shined in the dim light and every nerve in her popped over the fact she was getting back on wheels again... //Thank-you! I have enough extra cash... Shute this is my lucky day! Well, besides the fact Botan was being a ditz and Hiei didn't show...//  
She picked out a board finally, a dark dark green top with gray kanji signs on the bottom with a dark fog-like back ground. The wheels were pure white, and she got another set black colored with gray running through them... The shop keeper looked her over. "A boyfriend?" What?  
"Hm.. Oh no. I skate. Just haven't had a good board to work with for a while." He seemed to look her over again. She understood. Girls with skirts, sandals, and lipstick didn't seem to fit with boards. But as soon as she was out of that store... Her purse got somewhat more odd shaped from the wheels, and her board went to the ground... ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
Thunder crashed over head... Chena felt something sink to the bottom of her throat at the very thought. But it was just a sudden storm. The radio had said one was bound to come... But just the same she was good ways away from home. Her feet kicked against the pavement, a dreaded sense of deja vu creeping through her. 'Pit' 'pat'. The rain had started, the sidewalk first flecked with it, then running with the large drops. Her whole being ached, the storm was so... Foreboding. Then her eyes went along the now deserted streets. God all mighty this was scarring her... BADLY.  
Her hands tightened into fists, every ounce of the meaning stay loose on your board lost in the wind. Her muscles tensed and untensed but her mouth staid in a firmly clenched line. Then a bolt of lightning caught her eyes.... The purple orbs ran along the streets... No one... Calm down. //No one's there Chena. That was hundreds of miles away. No guns, you can't have one here. No cars, no one would drive in the weather. Cool it!// She nodded, water running down her neck and along her spine... But that was all it was, water, not blood.  
Tires sqeeled... Chena's heart jumped clear up her throat in fright but she kept her feet under her. Though she'd been warned not to skate in rain, it was suicide! The board had a real bad habit of slipping on wet, smooth, slick cement.  
/Catch me as I fall.  
Say you're here and it's all over now./ A car... Headlights.. Lightning... Sqeeling tires. Bangs sounded in her ears all over again. Pain surged through her.... Chena inhaled, not wanting to believe this chaos was reality. It had to be wrong! Not again! No she had to keep living here! She had friends, a job, a purpose!!!  
/Speaking to the atmosphere.  
No one's here and I fall into myself./ Water... No blood.. Water! Chena coughed and brought her body up, away from the rain ridden cement. Water, a few scrapes... //What heppened?!// She brought herself up, standing shakily... A car was literally wrapped around a tree...  
/This truth drives me into madness.  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away./ Chena caught her breath in her throat... //What's going on?// "Hello? Can you hear me?" Chena stepped closer to the car, aware of the fact it had missed her by mere inches. But as she came close to where the driver should have been.. A single thing came out... A red, glowing, prism... -Hello Chena. I thought for sure I would be rid of you after that.-  
/Don't turn away!  
Don't give into to the pain.  
Don't try to hide!/ "No... You have to be in someone! You can't move on your own!!" Chena took a step back... Fear flowed through her but one command washed over it. GET HELP. GO GET HELP. She's after you so get help!!! Something bumped into her leg and with a blink Chena had a plan. "All right, you want me.. Catch this!!" Chena bent and scooped up shards of glass and pieces of metal, and hurled them at the floating gem. Then before even really thinking she was on her board and doing every thing known to man to get away...  
/Though they're screaming your name,  
Don't close you eyes!!/ -GET BACK HERE!!!!- Chena was one step ahead of it.... Just as Kurai shot forward, Chena took a sharp turn and flipped the board, causing her to change directions rapidly and giving her more momentum when she landed. She was rocketing back to Kuwabara's.  
/God known what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the light.  
Never sleep, NEVER DIE!/ Everything ran through her head in flashes, not real thoughts but if there was ever a time she NEEDED telelpathy, it was now! After a few moments her brain 'clicked' into speed and she continued doing anything to throw that blasted rock off her trail, the whole time making a beeline for the house. -Hello? Great got it! Okay if anyone's flipping listenin', I'VE GOT A BLASTED GEM ON MY TAIL!! Kurai Akari is back and in full swing if you get it. Just please get SOMEONE. I'm a good skater and not a bad runner but this thing dines on friggin' jet fuel!-  
/I'm frightened by what I see.  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come.  
Immobilized by my fear./ -Where are you?- Chena smiled, then ducked her head as a rather nasty looking limb fell.. -I'm near the park, I just passed the strip mall. Just look for a bad car wreck and I shouldn't be too far from it!- Chena smirked. "Ya' hear that you blasted Hoseki?" -You're dreaming! There's no one that can help you! You damn little witch!- "Yeah, and you're the evil wicked witch. Ying ang yang huh? blasted rock!" Chena noted that the gem could slice pretty much through everything... The casualties were a branch, a light pole, a concrete wall, a tree, and what ever Chena had thrown to slow the speeding thing down. Though it was truthfully doing little good. The rock was glowing pure red, and zipping after her with considerable speed... Though Chena wasn't exactly going slow either... Then another car came into view from the opposite direction....  
/And soon to be blinded by tears.  
I can stop the pain if I will it away./ -Hahaha! Take this you littel rat!- With a flash the car turned red and began speeding on a colision course with Chena.. Now it was get cut through, or get turned into road kill... "Damn you! Blasted, friggin' retarded rock!" A board blew in the way, and landed leaning against an over turned trashcan... Chena saw her window of opportunity... Just as the car veered closer, Chena forced herself up the 'ramp' and jumped, the gem slammed straight into the car as who ever it was that had been driving screamed.. A second later they were dead... And the gem had been slowed.. Chena managed to land, but slipped and skidded across the pavement on her right side... The board spun off and away...  
/Don't turn away!  
Don't give in to the dark!  
Don't try to hide!/ -Well, so much for your plan, eh Chena!- Chena was barely aware of the red rock floating above her... Her whole body ached and her head was spinning wildly... "Blasted gem.... Where's Tsuku? Thought you were in leage with her.." -In a way. But you'll know soon enough, after we've fused again, little girl!- Ah hell no, she did not!  
/ Though they're screaming you're name,  
Don't close your eyes!/ Chena clamped her teeth together and time seemed to stop. the rain, the thunder, sirens in the distance; they all fell silent... Chena stood, eyes narrow and galrring. "What'd you call me?" The gem flickered, probably unaware of the dangerouse waters she'd just stepped in... -You are a little girl. Insignificant and smaller than even I consider normal.- Uh oh... Oh, oh dear. //That's... IT! I'm officialy ticked now.// "So, that's it? I'm a little girl! I don't matter?! There's one thing you're going to have to listen and learn!"... Fists were clenched as the gem dropped toward her head... Chena crouched, eyes closed and mouth open in a yell... "I AIN'T NO LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" WHAM!! CRASH!!!! SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
/God knows what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the light! Never sleep never die!/ The gem went for a first class ride across the pavement... The whole time Chena was nothing but a blur of fists, insults, and kicks.... The rain poured harder, and lightning danced across the sky even faster. It was all most like it to wanted to take part in the fun too... But Chena stopped, breathing hard and purple eyes flarring.. The gem shuddered... Then rose into the air.... But with a few gold colored sparks... Tsuku appeared, the gem in her forehead... But Tsuku had changed just as Chena had... The gem was in full control now. "So, that's it? You hid the body to scare me into running. Well then, what's the game plan you screwed up piece of rock?" -You... Have no rite... You should be dead by now. You shouldn't have survived all of this. The fight with Tsuku, the bullets, the people fighting you, and the mergeing... What are you?!- "I told you! I'm human. Just harder to take down eh? What's your game?!"  
/Fallen angles at my feet.  
Whispered voices in my ear./ "She doesn't have one. But I do." A large armored figure appeared out of the dark... It was the same voice from the guy on the roof. Chena promptly lost intrest in Tsku/Kurai. "Do you?" "I had hoped the guardian of the Kurai Akari Hoseki could be swayed and thus become a force I could call on." "Oh I get it. You needed another 'servant'. Guess it didn't work." "Actually, it did. You'll still be of use to me." Chena didn't like the shudder that ran along her spine... "Wait, the guy in the park, and the snake... Tsuku was..." "Collecting information and bringing artifacts to me." He answered for her. Chena snapped awake as everything fell together. //Hiei... He didn't plan on Hiei being there!//  
  
````````````````````````````````````flashback``````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````` "She yelled the first name that popped into her head... "HIEI!!!" Both demons froze, that got their attentions REALLY fast.... "He's here?!" `````End of flashback``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````  
//God, that means... I called Hei right into a trap here! Where is he.. This guy doesn't look like a push over...// "You planned this.. And killed two humans in the process you know!" Her voice echoed along with the rain.. He smirked, gray eyes cold and laughing. "No, five actually. Your mother, the two driver,your sister, and.. You." Chena froze.. "I'm not dead! You've got a few screws loose ya' freak. I'm solid, breathing, and alive."  
/Fallen angels at my feet.  
Whispered voices at my ear./ "No, you're dead, just being as you are I'm surprised the detectives haven't noticed. Your spirit energy, every human posses it, is gone, not there at all. It's being used to keep you moving. All I have to do is murmur the reverse for the 'spell' and then you'll die again. This time though, you won't wake up." He was laughing... Chena swallowed... -Hiei! Dammit get away from here! It's a trap! Just get the others.. Maybe he won't know the rest... Oh forget it.. - "And telepathy won't help. I can read it easily. But you see, Hiei made a mistake that night. When he 'saved' you it was for one reason.. He thought you were just human."  
/Death before my eyes. Lying next to me I fear./  
"But, you're not. Demons are forbidden to kill a human. Had he realized what you were, you'd have 'died' on the spot." Chena trembled... Don't believe him. Don't believe him.... //No.. There's...// "No. You're lying!" "Really? And what have you thought before this? What could possibly hold your... Attention this long that you thought he'd 'saved' you by his free will?" "Because... I got his attention with telepathy.. He said so himself..." "Exactly, no ordinary human posseses that. Little fool. Your mother murttered something as she passed.. She didn't think you'd ever been dead. Same goes for your sister I believe. They were willing to toss common sense away on the simple fact. No one ever found your body. It vanished, all of you are nothing more than blind idiots."  
/She beckons me, shall I give in?  
Upon my end, shall I begin?/ He's taunting you. Ignore him. Watch Tsuku. She's closer to you. Chena ground her teeth together... Anger pulsed in her veins.. He was making a fool of her... And if she needed any other good reason to run him into the ground... He was pissing her off. "Well, you're so friggin' smart... How come I pushed her out?!" Chena threw a hand, showing her comment was about Kurai Akari. "I admit, that has proved confusing. No one should be able to resist it." "So there, told ya' I'm alive!" -Stupid human. That only proves you're not.- Chena stopped, her eyes setting fire to the air around her.  
/Forsaking all I'v fallen for.  
I rise to meet my end./ "And how would you know? You've been practicly dead for a thousand years. I don't think that makes you msart at all, at least... Maybe for a retarded rock, but not about living or not." Chena snarled, red emerging in her purple depths. Her clothes hid little about her trembling rage she was acting on. Every breath seemed to go deeper and feed the flame. But he only smirked. "You'll be useful, now... Be a good girl and be still." She stepped three feet to right.  
/Don't turn away.  
Don't give in to the pain./ He chuckled but raised his right hand... Black energy surrounded it and pulsed, growing brighter. Chena found her feet pulling back ward, getting her away. But she hadn't gotten a full three feet before she was thrown to the cement... Tsuku standing in front of her, eyes dull but flaring angrily. -GET HER OUT!- He laughed harder, the energy pulsing. "Get her Tsuku, bring her to me!" Chena felt a wave of fear and symmpathy wash through her. "Tsuku, I'll get her out! Just please, fight her! Try to get her out yourself!"  
/Don't try to hide!  
Though they're screaming your name,  
Don't close your eyes./ Lightning flashed, followed an earsplitting crash from thunder. Chena swallowed, but stood shakily, trying to get away... But rough hands grabbed her arms suddenly. And black energy worked it's way around her, burning her skin slightly... "Be still, girl. You're about to go to sleep." -Don't listen to him! Fight him! He'll kill us both just fight him!!!- Tsuku screamed, Chena found her mouth open and air pushing out.... She was screaming.  
/God known what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the light.  
Never sleep! Never die!/ "Be quiet!" Chena felt a fist meet her middle, throwing her lungs into a collapse but she closed her eyes, her mind racing. -Please! Hiei just get someone, anyone! They know! I swear it's a trap!!- "I told you, NOT TO BOTHER!!" A hand clamper and wrapped around her throat, the black light coming alive and filling her eyes. Every second dragged on. The rain just poured, Tsuku moaned and fell to the ground, blood swirlling in the water around her. Chena struggled to breathe...  
/How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Catch me as I fall!/ "It's over Christinia. I won, and you'll serve me. Now, accept it or die!" Chena tasted blood creep into her mouth, but one phrase was all she managed to say... "Ying and Yang... Figures..." It was raspy and struggled and strained, but he heard it and dark gray eyes flashed angrily. "You! What do you mean?!" The hand opened, dropping her to the ground. Chena coughed, holding her neck. "Tell me! What did you mean! Tell me or I'll kill you here and now!"  
/Leading down into my core.  
Tell me that you're here and that it's over now./ "You've threated.... My life three times all ready... I think I'll just die... And... Not tell you..." Chena smirked, copper tasting liquid dripping along with the ice cold rain. He growled, hands tensing into fists. "Tell me!" "She doesn't have to." Chena almost swallowed her own blood as she choaked... That voice. Purple eyes widened, then turned and stared to her right. Red eyes were glaring right past her...  
/Where I've become so numb without a soul.  
Speaking to the atmosphere./ ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
Sorry this took so long to get out! I had to go on a trip in the mountains with my 'family'. It was cool. No computers, no tv, no phone, and worse yet... 13 little kids. Brothers, sisters, friends, cousins, everything. I swear to god it was pure chaos. But in all it WAS cool. It snowed last day in the cabin.  
Anyway, I feel a need to thank one person for reviewing nearly every single chapter. SeriousB1, Thank-you. Plain and simple. Thanks. I'm really glad that you've stuck with it for.... 15 chapters. I hope you continue to review and all you other reviewers, thank you to. I don't care if all you did was ask for more. You're reading and waiting and that's a great reason to keep going on. Me and all my muses like reviews!! *hint hint*  
~_~ T_T *_* @_@ #_# $_$ ^_^ ^__________________________________^ 


	16. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!! 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Speech" //thoughts// /lyrics to poems/songs/ -telepathy- 

(Overview from author) 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pronunciation: Chena= ch/EE/nuh or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh 

Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee Anonimo= o/non/i/moh Chica= chee/ka

(This will be updated as new characters come into light)

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Summary: Two different people with the same view of life... Down and hard on her luck one girl is trying to end everything... But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter16: Nightmare

/My spirit sleeping somewhere cold.

No one's here and I fall into myself./

The rain seemed to lessen somewhat, though weather was far from Chena's thoughts right now. A deep-throated growl rose from 'Gray eyes' and a firm hand clamped over the back of her neck... Chena froze. "Well, I thought you would listen to her warning and run away. But this will be easier with you here." Once again Chena felt her feet loose grip on the pavement as he picked her up, her neck popping in the process.

/Until you find it there, and lead it back home.

This truth drives me into madness. /

Hiei's katana seemed to glint... Chena felt a faint wave of fear. What if he'd been right? Was she supposed to be afraid of the Jaganshi? //No, NO. Chena calm down! Try to get away from this freak, not question a demon. // "Be still girl. Now, tell me what you meant." Her brain whirled, totally lost in the waves of fear, anger, and confusion… Chena swallowed, regaining her breath. –It was a trap. - -I knew. – That got a few blinks from her as she struggled… "You wanta know so bad pops… Well, know this!" She brought her legs under her then just as his grip started to loosen she kicked backwards… Her sandals didn't count for much unless there was A LOT of force behind them… And she got a lot of force from her momentum and sheer strength… 

/Wake me up inside.

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. / 

There was a deep rush of breath… It had winded him at least. His hand fell away but the grip promised a bruise there in the morning. She ran, making it a few feet before she spun around… Eyes darting from one person to the other. The rain poured, but she wasn't about to wipe it out of her eyes… "Blast you… Stupid girl…" Chena stiffened, not really caring if he was a demon or not. "Well, that's a bit more than you ought to say ya' jerk. You killed my family and all you can say is 'stupid girl'? And here I thought there'd be a big finish." He chuckled, hands clamped firmly over his chest… But he was still glowing. And it was getting brighter with each pulse. Chena swallowed… -You gotta do something quick… I don't know what he's glowing about but it's nothing good. – Hiei seemed to snort… He seemed to get what was going on… //Okay, what now? Dude's glowing and Kurai Akari seems to be battling for control… At least, I hope she is. Kinda stupid where you have to root for your enemy… // 

/Wake me up inside.

Don't turn away. /

It was split second. In a flash Hiei was at Gray Eyes, the taller demon barely fending off the sword with his forearm… The armor wasn't even scratched. Two pairs of eyes changed from this… Purple ones flickered with shock, and red ones only narrowed… The black energy intensified and everything followed rapidly… Chena found her form falling, pain shooting along her right side and forehead… But cement didn't meet her body… Gray eyes did. He caught her, his hand circling around her neck suddenly and holding her at arm's length… Chena never even had a chance to yelp from the pain; her throat being closed off by firmly clamped fingers… But her eyes still glared with wisps red… "You won't attack will you now, Hiei?" Chena let a firm growl escape her vocal cords. Even through clenched teeth and a strangle hold it was heard… She wasn't pleased. Though Gray Eyes seemed all the happier. 

/Call my name and save me from the dark.

Don't give into the pain. /

"No you won't. You don't want to hurt her." He was smiling. It was dark and warped but a smile nonetheless. Chena felt fear wash through her veins… But at its heels was something else… A sense of dread followed. "Put. Her. Down." Her ears rung… But the pain… Her eyes managed an angle unknown to any living thing and saw red dripping to the pavement, red blood. She was bleeding… "Well, there's no need to be protective. No sense in wasting your breath over a dead human." Thunder… "Sh… Ut… Up… You…" Chena ground out the words. Her lungs burned, begging for air and threatening to burst into flames or explode. But no air came… 

/Bid my blood to run before I come undone. 

Don't try to hide. /

-Dead? – He probably didn't mean to let her hear it… But at that the fear shot back through her… "She's dead, nothing but a shell. I needed something to work with… I didn't think the soul would find the body though… Either way, I'm getting my guardian." "D… Damn…damn you…" Chena growled, everything was getting farther away. Soon she'd be dead… She'd die… That's it, no more Chena… _You're quitting? Poor little human girl quits when it gets hard. _//You?! How... Kurai Akari? You're back?! // _No. I never said I was. That gem took over and you never noticed stupid girl._

/Save me the nothing I've become.

Though they're screaming your name. /

Floating… She had to be floating… Nothing mattered anymore. Her head was light and the pain was gone already. Nothing penetrated this floating feeling… Except that… There it was again. A voice… Movement. A jarring movement. Enraged that someone was bothering her at such a lovely time, she struggled to get up. Pain. Yeah that was new… But fire hot pain shot through every square inch of her… With a low groan she opened her eyes… 

/Now that I know what I'm without.

Don't close your eyes. /

Red ones, "Chena? Wake up damn it!" Hiei… Chena struggled to get her emotions and senses in order… Then looked him dead in the eyes as she sat up half way… "What happened? I was… I thought…" Her voice was strained and even speaking hurt… Her lungs felt like balloons that needed air and they were getting small gasps… Enough to get her started at least… "Hn. He thought you were dead." "Great… Bloody brilliant…" Her own inner self literally recoiled from the sound of gravel that represented her voice for the moment. She brought her left hand over her right side, using her right to support herself as she leaned up… Her body instantly tensed and tried to rob her of control. It was playing the smarter party right now, though being the brilliant person she always was, she sat up… 

/Got to open my eyes to everything.

Upon my end, shall I begin?

Wake me up.

Wake me up inside.

Death before my eyes.

Lying next to me I fear.

Wake me up. /

"You need to get something over that." Chena fixed her half-opened eyes on him. What the hell was this? Where'd that come from? "No… No kidding…" She said, receiving several more bolts of pain from the crimson pouring cut. She knew all ready it had to be at least a foot long and deep. God, have mercy if she got a hold of that bastard… God, help him. She had managed to get somewhat straight up with her legs under her and serving for balance… But blood still poured. She'd bleed to death at this rate… Bye-bye Chena… 

/Don't turn out the light.

Bid my blood to run before I come undone. /

"Be still." It was said as more of a command then a growl as she was used to… But saying something about it wasn't on her things to do list and wouldn't be for a while, if she lived. Purple eyes slid closed, fighting off the increase in the weak feeling surrounding her right then. Surely it wasn't over… Something pushed against the wound… It didn't hurt much; but her eyes shot open just the same. He was wrapping a few bands of cloth around her abdomen, and putting pressure on the wound with his hand. Her own hand was as well… Though she hadn't even realized it. _Are you among the living child? (1) _Chena was faintly aware of Hiei muttering something along the lines of 'baka ningen', but at that point she REALLY didn't care. 

"Where do you live?" Huh… Live? What was live? _Stupid girl! Answer him for both our sakes'! _"That way… You've been there before damn it…" She growled, her head still floating. Wait… Hold it… Was he taking her home? How… Dude was barely bigger then she was! This brought her around somewhat and her eyes flickered closed then opened. "What…" He ignored her and 'carefully' (I use that loosely.) helped her to her feet. She managed it with a hand still pressed to the wound and her mind throbbing from the pain. Why did pain really have to go to your brain? Couldn't it like stay at the wound or something and get your attention another way? _Good. You're back to your stupid musings. Now try to walk a bit better. _Walk? Chena inhaled, then just as quickly everything went dark…  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

__

Everything was dark. Not like the lights were out, more like she wasn't able to sense them or tell they were there. Someone was there though. Someone was just on the edge of her senses, talking. "If she doesn't come… Then what?" "Force her! I want the other half now!" Other half? Doesn't come where? Force her… "I need it where she can't resist. The Ying can drive out the Yang and the Yang can do the same. But I need that power… Blast that witch… How did she hold onto that power for so long?" Power? What power was this person hiding? 

A glowing red color came into view. Then a laugh… "I'll have her before this is over! No human child is keeping it from me! Get her here now! AS for the family, none of them have the power anymore… Kill them!" "Yes, but she can't fight you if she's dead. You need the body, I'll deal with the rest of her." 

"She won't wake up…" Wake up. It was something she had to do. Wake up! Wake. Up! "Where is she?" "Chena is dead! I told you! She was shot and killed! She's dead!" "Then where's the body?!" "I don't know! Get away from here!" "Tell me where she is!!!" Loud sounds… Bangs… Thuds… A scream… It all replayed suddenly… Child, wake up! Chena wake up! "Where is she?!" Another blood chilling scream…

"STOP IT!!!!" Chena bolted up her eyes open and pain jolting through every inch of her… But… The room… It was hers. The stairs leading out of the basement, the cranberry colored walls. The dark furniture… Her skateboard was propped up against the stairs. This was her REAL room in America… But someone was there beside her… "Chena, be still. Be a good girl." A hand reached to her throat and held there, her voice was silent as she tried to breathe… _Chena! Wake up now! _A bright light hit everything, causing the teen to open her mouth and push away at the tall figure… She screamed… 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Chena!" Purple eyes shot open, her pupils, mere pinpricks from fear and adrenaline. But as she tried to sit up something held her shoulder down, in a blind panic she pushed away from the person, her left side, it suddenly became her only escape… Her mind rushed over everything, trying to make sense of it all… "Baka onna be still!" That yell… Her mind froze, her body following as her eyes locked onto red orbs… She was fine. In her apartment… She was safe… Her breathing slowly calmed as her body relaxed… Seconds passed… Hiei was still and glaring, but his hand had finally relaxed on her right shoulder. 

"Where… I'm sorry… I thought I…" He cut her off. "It was a nightmare, stupid ningen." He glared, moving away. 

Chena just swallowed, her throat tight and dry… "Ugh, I gotta get…" "You're not moving." He was sitting in the floor now, Indian style and his… Katana out? Yep he was looking along the edge of it seemingly out of place in her practically bare room… But there was one thing she didn't like, people pushing her around. He might be doing it for her-own good but blast it! "I can get up, ya' know." He raised his eyes, meeting her own, both pairs of orbs were glaring at each other. 

She was stubborn he'd cut her that much slack. But even the oaf knew when to be still. His first comparison of her and Yusuke had been right she was as bad as him. He cursed. 

Chena snorted, and sat up a bit straighter to get up… 

Botan froze at the door, not wanting to open it… "Damn it! I said let me up!" "You'll hurt yourself." Hiei responded matter-of-factly as usual… Botan set the glass gently on the floor and reached into her pocket on her jeans… "Well I'm hurting sitting here, and I'll hurt when I'm up, same difference!" Chena glared, moving smoothly out from under the comforter… Then heard a click… "Hiei… Tell me that blue haired fairy is NOT here…" Hiei snorted. "Why?" 

The teen sighed, placed her left hand to her side and sat in the bed. Then calmly she took her right hand, and held it out palm open and flat. "Botan, give it here." Hiei blinked, completely oblivious as to what she was doing. Though, he looked at the door just the same. It opened, and Botan smiled nervously. "Chena, I brought you some water…" "And a tape I hope." "Tape? You broke it… I don't have another one." "Then hand me the recorder." THAT got Hiei's attention and he watched both of them with a rather calm and bored look about him… Botan looked ready to die… 

"Oh all right! I'm just…" "Trying to help. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Chena closed her hand around the tape and like before used her hands to crush it… "Thanks for the water. Now, I'll be really nice and not tell him what you're up to if you'll stop, deal?" Botan quivered, but nodded and slunk out of the room. Chena rolled her eyes and tossed the pieces of the tape to the floor… Hiei just watched her. Something seemed to settle itself in his chest. Not really anything like pain… But it wasn't anything that felt good either. Like a small ache… He just shook his head, and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes for a few moments. 

Chena remained still and silent. Purple eyes just stared at him blankly. He looked a lot calmer when he was dozing like that. Try as he did his face WAS child-like… Drop the katana and you would have a ten-year-old look-a-like. He even had the little nose… The teen felt her face heat up and moved her eyes to the floor… She was being stupid… 

__

"No... He's a demon right? There's a couple for breaking laws of the universe." Shizuru only chuckled, exhaling smoke. "Kid, if there's one thing this bunch has showed, it's that the 'laws of the universe' were made for normal people. And it's safe to say no one's normal here. We're all weird." Chena shook her head, a smile claiming her mouth. "I don't know... I do like him I guess... Just…"

"I just don't think…" Chena finished as the flash back ended in her head. "I just don't think he'd…" Her eyes rose and met the still dozing face. "I just don't think he'd feel the same… About me."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oh god… Sappy… Major sappy… That was a bad attempt… But it fit… No it didn't! Yes it did! NO IT DIDN'T!!

As you can see, I'm at war with myself weather that fit or not…Weather didn't fit there… Wrong word… Oh well it sounds right if you say it! Anywho, (I use that a lot…) sorry it took so long! You can thank that sappy moment for that. I just couldn't post it… I just couldn't do it! I'm not good at romance but… But I couldn't help myself! Ugh the cruelty of it all!!!

But I'm going on a trip to Six Flags (An American amusement park) and it'll be a while (Like four days or so) before I can update. So read this, wait and review!!! 

See ya soon!!! Ja ne!~ 

Oh, the translation for "Are you among the living, child?" That is an older form of asking, are you awake? It was believed that people went among spirits when they pased out. So they asked if they were in the right world again. Kinda different from what I'm used to… You 'wake? Is what I usually get from people…


	17. Nothing But Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!! 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Speech"  //thoughts//  /lyrics to poems/songs/  -telepathy-   

      (Overview from author)  

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pronunciation:   Chena= ch/EE/nuh    or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh       

                   Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee  Anonimo= o/non/i/moh  Chica= chee/ka

                   Tsuku= Soo/Koo     Togasha= tO/Gosh/ah

(This will be updated as new characters come into light)

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything... But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 Chapter17: Nothing but rain

    Chena sighed, opening her eyes. Sunlight seemed to stream in her room from every possible angle known to man… "Ugh… Blind… Can't see…" The girl mumbled and rolled over… Straight into the floor. 

    Thud! "Ugh… Why do… I get the feelin' this isn't going to be my day…" She sighed, and noticed the air seemed a bit cool. With a groggy effort she sat up… She didn't have much on… A bandage around her middle and most of her lower chest… Thankfully it covered mostly everything… And shorts. Short shorts… "Where the he…" A moving sound greeted her ears and she looked up suddenly… Hiei was standing in the corner, probably newly aware of where he was… And his eyes landed on her. If it was possible the already large and alert red eyes got wider and she could have sworn she saw something red appear on his face… 

     "AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan bolted up from the couch, cup in hand and eyes wide and scared. She got up and ran crazily to Chena's bed room door… And this is what she saw… Hiei was literally running like the devil himself was after him… He flickered out of sight and appeared in the kitchen looking a little worse for wear. Chena ran out, left arm covering her scantily covered top and face red… "My god! What on earth was he doing in there!! I'm barely even dressed!! Hentai no baka!" Botan giggled but put her left hand on the girl's shoulder.

    "Calm down. I changed your bandages this morning and your shirt had blood all over it you know. All your things were dirty and I didn't think you'd get up this early… He's been asleep since last night." 

    Hiei popped his head out of the kitchen and if it was ever possible he looked nervous, it was now. Chena glared, folding her arms around herself and letting her eyes do the talking, then came her mouth… But not before Botan's. "Besides Chena, I don't think you minded it that much." Botan couldn't tell which face she was more scared of… Hiei's was something she got used to… But Chena's look made her blood literally stop… "I… Need to go… Check in with Ko-Enma… Uhuh… Ja ne!" She ran out the door… 

    "I swear! That no good ferry! She needs something to do!" Chena turned to the place where her clothes were in the wash and moved them to the dryer… "Shimatta!" She continued her string of curse words before it finally occurred to her there was someone behind her… With a sigh she started the dryer and turned around. "Sorry… I didn't think about you still being here…" "What was she doing?" Chena blinked… "Nani?"

    He sighed and changed his tone. "What was she doing last night? The tape?" He seemed to not really know what Chena had crushed but copied the word she'd used before to ask for it. Chena smirked. "I told her I would be quite about that... But after that stunt…" The teen giggled. "She's taping things I've been saying so she can use them again. Probably to show you… She did try to copy me telling Shizuru I like… Uh…" //Uh oh… // She was silent… She didn't even breathe… What was she supposed to say? She liked… Uh… Liked… Liked something… "Like what?" Chena's mind reflexes snapped to attention and took over. The bad girl took over… "Why would you want to know? She must've been testing it or something. She's crazy."  He seemed to accept that answer and was silent. Chena inwardly sighed. //That… Was… Close…// 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

     A glance in the mirror and she cringed. Bruises had formed all around her bare neck. They ranged from a deep purple to a delicate brown color… They would be there for a while. The wound was starting to seal up. Chena gave it a good three to four weeks to be fit for fighting. Which was wonderful... Not. "I swear this is crazy… This keeps up and I'll be dead, again." She went to work with a bit of powder and makeup… About ten minutes later and they were a bit harder to see. She'd have to be careful not to move her head too much… 

   "Where are you going?" As always it came out of nowhere, would scare normal people to death, and always with a bored tone. "I'm going to work, Mr. Stay at my place for the whole day." Chena answered smirking. "Got a problem?" No answer. That was predictable. 

   She slipped her keys around her neck, letting the cord touch her skin gingerly. Purple eyes closed for a moment as she breathed out… It was hurting… Blast it… She'd never make it through the 8 hour shift… There was no way… "Kuso…"

   "Yameta."  Chena blinked… What the… "Forget about working. You need to rest." It wasn't careless, it wasn't an insult, it wasn't crossly said or bored, in fact… Was there care? Was he saying that? In a kind way? Chena swallowed and let her hand fall from the sink… er reflection stared back at her… Both Chena's looked shocked… 

         "I just don't think…"I just don't think he'd… I just don't think he'd feel the same… About me."

       Was it possible? Could he actually care about her? 

  "What are you doing?" Chena blinked and looked to her left. He stood there, looking at her… Concern… Chena held in a gasp. //He is worried! I thought… How could he… // 

/When something emerges here.

Deep within me.

I know it's all right.

I know I'm safe.

Just don't worry much. /

Chena swallowed and looked back at the mirror. "I just… I was just thinking about something. That's all." He took the answer. When her eyes fell on the doorway again, it was vacant. She sighed, half disappointed, half relieved… But why was she… The mirror came into her gaze again. Purple eyes shined and her cheeks were tinted pink… A blush? No… No! no! No! "Now I'm being stupid… Come on girl. Gotta get through work… Then I don't have to go back in until tomorrow after noon…" 

/ I'll be fine.

But let me get through today.

I have so much to think about.

I'm sorry I'm so quiet…

I'm sorry I can't tell you… /

   The apartment door clicked behind her. Chena cast a long look at the door… He wasn't inside. He must've had things to do. 

Stop it. 

   The sky was overcast, more rain. Nothing but rain… Nothing… But… Rain... 

/And I'm alone now.

I'm sorry I can't,

Just let it go.

Just don't worry much. /

_ "Like what?" Chena's mind reflexes snapped to attention. The bad girl took over… "Why would you want to know? She must've been testing it or something. She's crazy."_

The restaurant appeared… Her side throbbed but with a tightened grip on her handbag, she walked inside. A few drops of rain flecked the pavement, reminding her of before… But with a jerk of her head her smile was on and she ignored it. 

 "No... He's a demon right? There's a couple for breaking laws of the universe." 

"Kid, if there's one thing this bunch has showed, it's that the 'laws of the universe' were made for normal people. And it's safe to say no one's normal here. We're all weird." 

"I don't know... I do like him I guess... Just…"

_/I'm sorry I've blind._

_I'm sorry I've been lying._

_Just don't worry much. /_

         "I just don't think…" 

"I just don't think he'd… I just don't think he'd feel the same… About me."

/I won't bother anyone again.

Just…

I won't lie ever again.

Don't…

I may look sad to you…

Worry…

But I'm happy! Can't you see!

Much… About me….

I'm sorry I've been blind…

Just don't worry much. /

_````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_"What are you doing?"_

Chena stopped. Her kimono was wet from the rain but she didn't care. Her sandaled feet turned her around. She half expected to see Hiei standing there, glaring at her for some unknown reason. But he wasn't. Nothing but rain. 

     "Jeeze. I need to get a… Reality check…" Theteen sighed, her left hand still holding her side.

_"Chica, go on home. You look tired. Don't worry about the other hour on your shift. You're only human. I'm sure you'll make it up another time." _

_"Thank-you, sir."___

So here she was. Walking home in the rain. She'd restricted herself from her skateboard. It was cracked all ready… It'd take a nice paycheck to get it fixed or get a new one. Oh well… "Nothing like a goal… To keep your mind… Awake I guess." 

_"Baka onna be still!"_

_"It was a nightmare, stupid ningen."_

Chena stopped walking, her eyes glaring at a brick wall. It was the wall of her apartment building. She should be walking up the steps to her right to get home… But she was in the rain, glaring at the wall. Common sense was having a rather hurried vacation. 

_"You'll hurt yourself."_

_"Well I'm hurting sitting here, and I'll hurt when I'm up, same difference!"_

"Why? Why were you doing that? You could have just walked out. Botan was there."

_"She doesn't have to." _

"You could have left me for dead…" 

_"You need to get something over that."_

"I could've just died again. You wouldn't have had to take me home." 

  Why? He was a demon. He didn't kill her on sight because she was human, he thought. If he'd only known at first… None of it would have had to happen. None of it… Nothing… Nothing but rain…

_ Your mind is wandering again child. _"And?" _If that fire demon is taking up this much time in your head, why on earth are you still asking why? Chena snorted. "Sounds like something my 'kaasan would say." __We need to be finding Kurai Akari! Not chasing after a half pint little boy. Chena was silent, still starring at the brick. The water dripped along it, creating faint sounds and even fainter shapes. _

 _Child?"Yes?" __Get out of the rain. "Why?" _Because, you'll accomplish nothing if you stand there all night.___  "So… You only don't do something, because you won't accomplish anything in return?" __What? "Is that how all demons think?" Silence… _For the majority, yes.__ Not all but most. _"So a demon... Wouldn't say, do anything, if they didn't get anything in return?" __That goes the larger part I'm afraid. Why? "Nothing…" Chena swallowed. "I was just thinking… That's all." _

_"What could possibly have held your… Attention this long?" _

What had kept her attention all that time that she didn't notice anything wrong? _Child…Get inside. "Why are you telling me that? Are you getting something out of it in return?" __No. This is nonsense! Go up the steps already! Chena swallowed, but stayed where she was. Her eyes glowed and watched the rain and the water. _

    "Tell ya' what, I'll make you a deal." _Yes? "You don't say anything about me liking Hiei, and I won't charge you rent. Deal?" _Hehehe___… Yes child… Deal. "All right." _

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sunlight… "Ugh… Not again…" Chena groaned, her eyes squinting. She had paid careful attention to the blinds being closed last night… "All right… Who's the wise guy?" "Don't like sunlight, Anonimo?" Guy's voice… She heard grunts from someone else… Oh no… Not now… Don't let it be… She bolted upright, her side screaming. The thugs… //How did they… I must've not locked the door?! // 

     "Easy Anonimo. We're here for a re-match. That's all." The leader raised his hands in front him, showing her he spoke truly. Chena didn't believe him. She tightened her fists and glared. 

/Wake up in the mornin'.

Time to give them what they want.

Oh take this, it's all yours.

But first,

WE gotta fight. /

"Now, we'll be outside waiting for you. And don't try getting' away." "You shouldn't threaten me. That takes intelligence." She spat, clutching her side in anger. One raised his eyebrows at that, but they all walked out… Leaving Chena to her thoughts. If she tried, she might be able to take 'em down. IF SHE TRIED. Purple eyes fell to her side. The bandage was tinted a light red in spots… That movement from yesterday had pulled it open again… This would rip it wider for sure… 

/Oh no matter the cost.

You're not takin' me down, no way.

Forget about tomorrow. 

You're going down today! /

   Her eyes locked on her closed door. If she called for help… No. This was her ordeal. This was her part of the job. Hiei wasn't going to be there to save her every time she turned around. _Don't fight child. There are other ways! _"Like what?" Nothing… "Then let's get this over with." Chena got up, putting on her black shirt and cargo pants. Her sandals were on and her hand to the door in less than a minute. "Ready?" _This is crazy! You'll re-open that wound. _"I'll live."

   Chena opened the door, her eyes bright, and narrow. Time for a little action on her part. "All right… Kami, cut me some slack up there… I'll need it."

    And at that moment… There was… Nothing but rain….

/Don't take me lightly.

It'll take more than you,

To take this girl down.

Yeah, it'll take more… Way more than you! /

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Okay, nothing important that time. Sorry but I had to get it all out into the open. It moved a bit fast at the end, sorry 'bout that. AS for the MAJOR SAP areas in the beginning… You guys deserve a metal for making it through… I barely had it in me to edit it all out but… Ugh… 

   Anywho, take care and I'll be back!! Ja Ne!

AS for the Chena/Hiei-ness…. KAAAWWWWAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!


	18. Somewhere InBetween

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or any lyrics, poems, or quotes that are not created by myself. I do however lay claim to all of MY original work and please ask before using them and place disclaimers before any story not completely of your own making. THANK YOU!! 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Speech"  //thoughts//  /lyrics to poems/songs/  -telepathy-   

      (Overview from author)  

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pronunciation:   Chena= ch/EE/nuh    or Christinia= cr/is/stee/neee/ee uh       

                   Kyumi= k/eye/oo/mee  Anonimo= o/non/i/moh  Chica= chee/ka

                   Tsuku= Soo/Koo     Togasha= tO/Gosh/ah

(This will be updated as new characters come into light)

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  Ying and Yang-Or somewhere in-between.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  Summary: Two different people with the same view of life.. Down and hard on her luck one girl if trying to end everything... But it's up to one Jaganshi to stop her in the end... Or Die trying. Slightly dark with angst in most of the earlier chapters. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 Chapter18:Somewhere in between

   _Why this?  How did it come to this?_

She knew the answer to that… She had to know the answer. She stood in his view, defiant was plain in her dark colored orbs… The purple flickered and shone with an angry red undertone… 

_  /Crawling in my skin_

_(These, wounds they will not heal)_

_I got to admit I'm confident._

_   Conserving, confusing_

_Crawling in my skin_

_With out a sent, I'm convinced_

_It's just too much pressure/_

    Pain shot across her side… It had since this had started. She had been foolish. She had fought those guys… That voice had been right. There had to have been another way. "Figures…" Her voice was strained, not like his. His voice was loud, threatening, and even now he spoke. Yet, she was blocking it out, ignoring him. Yeah, that was it… //Give him the silent treatment…// 

_/Crawling in my skin_

_Confusing all that's real_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

It's just to much pressure to think Something that pulls beneath the surface/ 

    She had won, barely. Even she knew that. He must've shown up shortly afterward. She was still below her apartment… The setting sun, clouds on the horizon. Kurai Akari was behind him… Her host stripped of everything. The short hair, ears, tail, and eyes showed that… The demon had been replaced completely… //Something worse now…// 

    "Chena, you should be listening… We've come to make sure you die." 

"Go ahead. I'm not scared… Over grown hair balls and circus clowns don't, scare me…" It was faint, but at the moment, that was all Chena had. Blood, pain, and drifting. That was all she knew right now… Well, aside from being pissed at those two… "You must've known where to send those four thugs… They didn't know where I lived… Probably lures… Right?"

/ Crawling in my skin 

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing…_

_Confusing all that's real…/_

    Gray eyes narrowed as the male demon smirked. He calmly crossed his arms, his armor silent. "Very good… I'm surprised you recovered… No doubt that spirit witch healed you a bit… A waist of power." Kurai nodded, chuckling. "You see Chena, he plans on taking over. And, I don't need to get resealed again, now do I? You can do that, so naturally…"

     Chena allowed an arrogant flicker of pride to wash into her eyes and face. "Let me guess, I don't say hocus pocus and you vanish right? Or, is it a wave of a wand?" Both demons arched an eyebrow as Chena laughed a little. "Or better yet, you got a remote?" 

/_Something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling, I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_With all this sense and confidence_

_I'm convinced there's just too much pressure/_

"Little fool." Kurai spoke calmly, her tail thrashing along her red happi coat. Chena was willing to bet that was all she was wearing… 

   //One last go… Come on Chena, time to get ready…// 

_Call for… Help…_

It was weak… Chena halted her mind from asking why… //Hang tight… But I'm alone now… I can't ask for help for everything… I'm sorry.//

_You'll be… Killed…_

//It's part of it I guess… Thanks for the help. //

_/I felt this way before,_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal._

_Fear is how I fall._

_Confusing what is real./_

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

   _Please… Help her…_

Red orbs snapped open, the owner fully intent on finding the source for the voice… Nothing… Correction, no **one ** was around him… The same tree (bet we know who this is…) branch, and more importantly, the same world. 

   _Please… She'll die…_

//Who the hell are you?// It was curt, short, and simple. The 'voice' meant telepathy… That meant a demon. 

_Chena… She doesn't know what she's doing… _

  Instantly he was all-ears. Yet, no outward or inward appearance changed. More like, something in him shifted… He had to listen and find out what was wrong… It went against anything he would normally do… Why? //What's happened?//

_She can't beat him… She won't stand a chance… She's injured… _

//What do you mean?// A flurry of faint feelings came to light… Pushing it aside he remained stone-faced and waited… Tension was everywhere… Something was wrong…

_Chena… K… K… _

  Silence… Nothing followed… Hiei inhaled slowly, waiting… His eyes remained wide, and alert. His other senses were on edge and waiting as well… 

It came like a gunshot. A large amount of energy seemed to burst into existence somewhere to the north. Whatever voice he had been talking to relayed the feelings that were flooding into the person's mind… Fear. Panic was still being held off… But fear turned his blood into ice. It wasn't his fear, but someone knew something was going to happen… "Tell me what's going on." Despite everything, a forced tone of calm existed.

_My daughter! Chena won't live! Please…_

_```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

     A heart beat… Chena opened her eyes, the world literally spinning crazily. That thudding… Her pulse? No… //Hey… You there? // Silence… That ever-present voice wasn't there… //Come on…// 

  "What's wrong Chena? Something happen?" Kurai flickered into sight, standing a good ten feet away from the still form… Chena groaned, but got up. "Nothin' wrong here… What about you?" "Now, no need to worry." "Who's worried?" Chena shot back, eyes glowing. 

     "Oh, ornery aren't we." He laughed… Chena bit back the mounting anger, frustration, and hopelessness. It seemed to form something inside of her… Something that wanted her to act… Hard, fast, and worthwhile. //Just gotta try…//

_/Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting, reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting, _

_How I can't seem_

_To find myself again/_

     _"Why do you want to know?"_

_"I was just… Thinking about something…"_

Chena's voice echoed… Her voice seemed to be recalled easily, something that troubled Hiei. He was going to kill the demon he sensed, this had nothing to do with her…

   Yes it did. 

 A harsh growl sounded as he stopped on a rooftop, looking around… He was anxious. Why? 

_My walls are closing in_

_All the sense and confidence I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure/_

    Chena head pounded as a solid blow to her middle forced her air out… With a determined growl she clutched her side and middle, but both eyes stayed open and wrathful. Both eyes were going to tell them how much she loathed them… How much they had screwed up in her life… 

    Kurai hovered in front of Chena, barely a hairs-breath from her… Both girls looked unsettled, and Kurai sported a few bruises… Chena wasn't going down easily… Kurai had guessed that, her mind had raced for several moments over what to do. "Chena, be a good girl and die, please? It'll make it all the more easy on your self… You know that don't you?." 

_/Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me…./_

_ "Why… Why did you save me?" _

_"I guess someone heard me…"_

  The energy he was sensing was rising and falling, as if the owner couldn't decide what to do. It was hard to locate it… The Jagan would pick up all the different levels of energy… He'd be back to square one again… "Kuso…" 

/_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure/_

Chena took her chance. In a precise move and even more precise timing she stepped forward, and slammed her head into Kurai's. Stars rocketed into light, but she wasn't through. Her right, blood covered fist tightened, and connected solidly with a dazed demon's jaw…

   Kurais let out a gasp a mingled surprise and pain, and flew backwards into a wall… Chena crumbled, her legs buckling underneath her… Her eyes shut suddenly, pain allowing the reaction to happen…

   Silence drifted through the heavy, dim air and light. The last few rays of sunlight filtered through the buildings, one landing on Chena's face… 

_/I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_/Distracting, reacting)_

_I can't seem to find myself again_

_My walls are closing in/_

Someone was looking for her… Chena's eyes opened slightly, the light blinded her… But not to that urge… She had to catch the person's attention… He was having a hard time finding her. –Who… Who's there?-

_/I felt this way before_

_So insecure/_

There it was… She was still alive. Hiei let out a small sigh, unknowingly it seemed. But he closed himself off, focusing on that link. It should help him find them… Barrier or no barrier. –Chena, Where are you?-

_/With all this sense and confidence I'm confident _

_There's just to much pressure to take./_

-My apartment... It's right above me… Kurai's knocked out… But that…-

      Silence. He felt something pull, like she was giving him one last sign about where she was… It was close by… -Chena, stay awake!-

_/Against my will_

_I'm standing beside_

_My own reflection._

_It's haunting, and it's soothing./_

   "Go ahead, die. Kurai will recover as soon as she has your body. It will save us trouble if nothing is in it." That blasted voice… Those words meant little to her right now. Except it meant she was giving up. //Hiei said... To hold on…//  There it was. All the reason in the world to get up and kill that over grown toad. //Circus freak… Carni… Med Evil maniac… I'll show you…// 

    Her eyes locked on the sky, clouds. The ground was next, blood. Last, came herself. Her shirt was blood-soaked and her pants were cut in several places, bloody, and not looking that great… //Thread-bare… New clothes after this…// 

_/Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they not heal_

_Confusing what is real!!_

_Fear is how I fall!_

_Confusing…_

_Confusing what is real!/_

   "Oh, up again are we?" 

   "Yeah, got something to say?"

   "Amuse me, about what?"

   "Going to hell."

   "Why would I?"

    Chena smirked, her eyes faintly glowing again. She stood up as straight as possible, her hands made into fists by her sides. "Better pack your bags. You're leaving REALLY quick. And it's a one way ticket, if you catch my drift." 

    "Oh, cocky now?"

  Chena's mind cut itself off from her body for a moment, thinking… //He didn't here the telepathy… He must've not been paying attention…// "Yo, circus freak, I hope you bust a brain cell… Then I won't have to warry about beating you… That takes brains, you know?" 

    Gray eyes clouded with a faint mixture of confusion and anger… But he settled on a smirk, though it faltered slightly. "Little girl, you are digging your grave." "Who says?" "I do." "Well, that doesn't say much for you now does it?" "What are you blabbering about?"

_/Some thing, is pulling beneath the surface!_

_ Crawling in my skin!_

_Fear is how I fall!_

_I can't seem to find myself again!/_

   //Keep him busy Chena…// Chena told herself, well aware she should be dead. "It's like I said before… Ying or Yang. Light or Dark. Good or Evil. Or…." Her voice stopped, her eyes locked onto the rooftop behind the demon, a dark shape stood out against the white building… In the blood-red light, Chena could have sworn it was glowing. But before the wandering glance was noticed, her eyes landed on the gray orbs again. "Or, somewhere in between." 

    "What do you mean?!" It was Kurai… She was standing, blood coming from her mouth, nose, and a few cuts… But Chena didn't change her posture, her tone, or her eyes… She just stared at both of them calmly, as if everything didn't matter except to explain… 

    "I heard that bull you fed them, about balancing out a person's soul… It wasn't all just a lie, was it?" Chena resisted the increasing need to hold her side. Instead, after a confused look from Kurai she continued. "You can balance things… Or you could… Until you got separated… Your body, the Ying, went on with life, happy… While you, the Yang, the mind, suffered. I'm the Ying, you're the Yang… I figured that out…" The teen's body suddenly tilted… And it finally registered why… Kurai had thrown her to the ground… Fire burned in the demon's eyes… An angry, loathing, and painful fire…. Finally, Chena knew why she was still alive…. She had been taking Kurai's energy…. The Ying, was feeding from the Yang… 

   The teen started to get up, but stopped mid way as Kurai appeared over her…. That same hatred present…

   "Liar! You filthy human scum! You're just some blasted kid who happened to get me from your grand-mother! You have no clue about what happened…."

    "Does she?" 

  Kurai froze, her head jerking to her left…. Chena's eyes landed on an all too familiar face… the white bandana was gone… And in it's place was a glowing, no… Pulsing blue eye…. Chena wasn't frightened, she remained there… 

_/Against my will I stand beside my own reflection._

_It's haunting, it's soothing._

_My walls are closing in…/_

  Kurai's face held a mixture of horror, pain, grief, and shock… But with a swallow, she turned her head from Chena to the gray-eyed demon… Then, with a wavering look, she looked back at Chena. Purple eyes med a deep red…. Hiei was stock still, his right hand on his katana and literally shaking… That entered into Chena's thoughts as she looked at Kurai… //Why is he…// 

   A spark... It formed in the center of the Kurai Akari Hoseki, and glowed…. Tsuku's face jerked, then the whole body fell to the ground, tense and dead… The gem was dead. 

_  /Crawling in my skin_

_(These, wounds they will not heal)_

_I got to admit I'm confident._

_   Conserving, confusing_

_Crawling in my skin_

_With out a sent, I'm convinced_

_It's just too much pressure to take/_

    Hiei seemed to look away from the still form like it was a stone, or debris… His eyes landed on gray-eyes… And neither looked 'happy'…  What came next, was both quick, and practically unseen… Chena realized that a flash meant a sword was drawn, another meant energy had been used… A black blur closed in on the larger form… Closer… Closer… Closer…. Another succession of flashes… 

    Her mind reeled, her body still frozen mid-move… Then with a shudder similar to that of Kurai's or Tsuku's, she fell back… Dull thudding was the last thing to great her…

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

   _"Chena, sweetie, wake-up." That voice was so familiar… Purple eyes slowly opened. Her mother was standing there, a hand on hers'. "Mom?"_

_  "Yes, I'm here… You had me so worried…" Panic flooded into the teen's veins as everything erupted into realization… "Hiei! Where is he? Is he okay?" She stood, getting up and looking around the room… The stairs… Her skateboard… _

_   "Who? Christinia, I found you out front… You were asleep in the tree again… You always go out there after we have a fight." The tree? She had been in the tree? Was all that…. No… "How? I thought… I was shot… Mom we were dead…" _

_   Her mother smiled softly, "You must have had a nightmare… Now lay down, you have school tomorrow." The woman reached out, trying to brush a few stray bangs out of Chena's face… But Chena pulled back… "That's not true… Hiei… He saved me… You have to tell me, where is he? What happened? Did he win?" No response… Just more mutterings about school, going to sleep, and rest… _

_   "NO! Mom listen to me!" Chena shouted, her anger mounting… "Listen… He has black hair, red eyes, he's about my height… Where is he?"_

_   Her mother sighed… "Christinia, please may down… I won't be here in the morning… I have work… Just please listen to me…"_

_   Despite herself, Chena crawled into bed, looking around quickly… Something was wrong… Her mother sat down on the edge of the bed, her long blonde hair straight and her usual sweats replaced with a smart suit… A skirted suit.... "Chena, I love you. I tried to stop fighting with you… But you're just as stubborn as your father… Did you know that?" _

_   Nothing… "Chena, I love you so much… I won't be here in the morning… Just be good and take care of Kyumi… I'll help you later…"_

_ `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

/_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year._

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear/_

   A soft drifting… It was the best feeling… Not a care in the world… She would wake up, and everything would be all right. All that mess about demons, the other worlds, and death… It was a nightmare… Everything is okay… Everything was and always would be okay… She was a normal girl, kicking down the sidewalk on her board. Everything was fine… 

   With a sigh, her eyes opened, her bed… No… This wasn't her room… She recognized it… It was a temple… It was Genkai's temple… Did that mean… Was everything okay? Was everything really all right? No… No this wasn't true… 

   Her purple eyes drifted over the room… And landed on a corner… Her lips pulled into a soft smile… He was okay… Black hair, black cloak, small child-like face, a bandana in place… //He's waiting to see if I'll wake up… // 

   Chena winced slightly, her head weighed a ton and her side rekindled it's fire –like pain… But she was bandaged and a white kimono covered her… It would probably help with her not moving… If she didn't move… "Blasted thing…"  

/_This is my December_

_This is my snow-covered home_

_This is my December_

_This is me alone./_

   She stood, her eyes on her legs as if willing them to work… They didn't.

  In a rather short, but quick movement she found herself sprawled out on the floor, her side telling her the move had been quite stupid… A muffled groan escaped her, then ended abruptly as Hiei looked up, meeting her eyes… 

    Silence drifted between them… Chena didn't move, just sat there, as if frozen… But deep warmth radiated from her… a deep sense of security. Almost, as if she would never have to be afraid again… Hiei watched her, but un-like Chena, what was pulsing within him... He didn't know what it was… It was something he'd never really remembered… His face and eyes flickered with a faint trace of confusion... But peace…

_/And I…_

_Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I…_

_Take back all the things all the things I said to make you feel like this…/_

Chena read that… He wasn't any more sure than she was… But with a small smile she closed her eyes and understood. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay… 

_/And I…_

_Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I…_

_Take back all the things I said…/ _

Hiei watched her, not moving. Everything was… Warm… That barely described it but it seemed to fit it perfectly. Warmth and a small feeling of… Trust… He could trust her. 

  He looked her over, a small flicker of anger appearing as his eyes noted the bandage through the kimono… He had been enraged before… True fighting like that was foolhardy, but everything had seemed to crash down. Chena had been so still… 

/_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have some one to come home to…/_

Chena's eyes opened again, and she smiled… "Thank-you, Hiei." That was all she said. That was she needed to say. They both understood that… 

_/This is my December_

_These are my snow-covered trees_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I need _

_And I…_

_Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I…_

_Take back all those things I said to you…/_

  Hiei sighed, nodding. Then stopped, as if thinking about what to say next… But Chena spoke first, still smiling.

_/And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to._

_Give it all away…_

_Just to have someone to come home to…_

_This is my December_

_This my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear! /_

"I'm glad you came… And…" 

_/And I'd give it all away_

_To have someone to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to/_

   (Insert faint click) Chena let her smile slack. "And, I think I have a tape recorder to get rid of." Her smile came back as she rolled her eyes, trying to stand. Hiei walked toward her, and helped her, careful not to touch her side or any of the bruises… Most of the injuries were healed, and she was going to be fine… 

   Chena blushed faintly, but relaxed and let him help her into a sitting position… "I'll get the recorder." Was there a trace of amusement there? The purple-eyed teen chuckled… //Yeah, everything's going to be fine.// Her eyes roamed to a window, the sunlight bright… "Kurai… I think you helped me more than you realized… And I did to… You're free… Not somewhere in-between… Thank-you to…"

_/This is my December_

_This is my snow-covered home_

_This is My December_

_And everything is so clear/_

_````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

    Thank-you! It's over! Go me I finished it! Anywho, thank-you everyone who reviewed, thank-you critics, editors, my muses and all that good stuff too. I don't plan on doing a sequel, but you never know. If I get a few good review I might just change my mind…

   Songs in the chapter were from the Linkin Park cd 'reanimated' I did change a few things to set the 'mood'. But, should anyone have those cds, listen to them through the chapter again… Makes all the difference… 

   As for Chena, I threw in a few vague places to add to the ending. I like being able to guess how everything is instead of everything written all the time. So it replects in my writing when it needs to. 

  Thank-you again, sorry to be so quick but things to do, places to see, … 

Quote: Life is to death, as joy is to sorrow. You must accept one to enjoy the other.

                                                           -Unknown

^_^-until next time, ask before using anything of mine, place disclaimers, read, write, and review! 


End file.
